Si je continuais de t'aimer
by Lila Flow
Summary: Sirius est tombé, Elle se retrouve seule, sans Amour, sans Lui.. « Je ne peux t’avoir que dans la mort, alors laisse moi te tuer une seconde fois … » De retour à Poudlard, la vie continue, pour elle aussi ? HermioneSirius [Chapitre 5 ¤ Retour à Poudlard]
1. Prologue ¤ Espoir et Déchéance

**Note de l'auteur : **Huu ? Y'a eu un gros problème ... Je sais pas comment mais le chapitre 2 c'est retrouvé à la place du prologue .. Ahem ... M'enfin, j'édite. Je l'ai déjà dit, Fanfiction m'en veut :(

**Note (2) :** Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, elle me tient vraiment à coeur ... A vrai dire, je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire quelque chose sur ce couple, mais bon, vous verrez en lisant que c'est assez spécial ... Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire je pense ... C'est un Hermione-Sirius. Je dois avouer que ce prologue est très très très court. Mais il s'agit juste du prologue, il va amener l'histoire et le chapitre 1 est beaucoup plus long. Tous les chapitres se seront pas comme ça.

Voilà, maintenant je finis le blabla avanr l'histoire ...

**Résumé :** Sirius est tombé, Elle se retrouve seule, sans Amour, sans Lui.. « Je ne peux t'avoir que dans la mort, alors laisse moi te tuer une seconde fois … »

**Dislaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Rating:** PG (pour l'instant, à vrai dire ce prologue et le chapitre 1 sont PG, pour le reste, je pense peut être mettre du PG-13 ...)

Voilà, bonne lecture, laissez moi une ptite review, ça me fera vraiment plaisir ! ;)

* * *

Prologue : Espoir et déchéance

Un sourire signifie t-il l'espoir ? L'espoir d'être aimé ? Celui d'être choyé, protégé, réconforté ? Il lui avait promis, promis le bonheur, l'amour, sa présence … Elle avait cru qu'il pourrait tout lui donner, elle avait cru qu'il disait la vérité … Elle qui n'avait plus confiance en la race humaine, elle qui haïssait les hommes pour leur intolérance, leur promesse, leur pitié, leur avidité … Elle qui n'avait plus envie de vivre, elle qui n'avait plus espoir en la vie. Elle, elle l'avait cru. Toutes les promesses qu'Il lui avait faite, toutes ces promesses sonnaient comme une bénédiction, un miracle. Elle avait cru en lui, et tout avait été réduit à néant … Il l'avait aidé, il l'avait remise sur pied, il l'avait fait revivre, pourquoi ? Pourquoi si c'est pour la faire mourir une seconde fois ? Pourquoi avait-elle choisi la vie, cet espoir, ce sourire ? Pour lui ? Que cela lui semblait dérisoire à présent, il était parti, il avait trahi ses promesses, il l'avait trahi, il a trahi son cœur, son âme ? Et pourquoi ? Pour rejoindre les ténèbres, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas battu, n'en valait-elle pas la peine ? Non, elle n'en valait pas la peine, elle ne valait rien, et encore moins cette vie misérable qui traînait à ses pieds, à ce passé honteux, à cet avenir miséreux … Elle n'était rien, pourquoi lui avait-il enlevé la seule chose qui l'a faisait vivre ? Par quel droit lui avait-il pris ça ?

Finalement peut-être n'avait-il pas choisi … Peu importe, il n'était plus là, il avait tout gâché, pourquoi c'était-il laissé faire ? Pourquoi était-il tombé ? Pourquoi ?

« Il n'est plus là, il m'a abandonné, je l'ai aimé, je le hais à présent. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'aurait pas du, que fera t-il quand je le retrouverais ? »

C'est lui qui n'avait pas de force, il pouvait se vanter d'être courageux, où était-il maintenant ? Derrière un voile, dans les ombres, que faisait-il à présent ? Nul ne le sait, sûrement en train de dormir, profondément, sagement …

« Lâche ! Tu te sens bien maintenant ? Tu n'as plus de responsabilités, tu te sens libéré ? »

Oh, oui, il devait se sentir libre, et dans la mort, il devait se sentir revivre …

« Je te hais pour ça, tu m'as laissé, et je ne peux que survivre. Je n'ai jamais voulu vivre, tu m'as sauvé pour me lâcher, ne savais-tu pas que j'étais fragile, tu m'as brisé, mon cœur s'est fendu et à jamais »

Un sanglot étouffé, un de plus, elle ne s'en lassera peut être jamais … Des larmes, silencieuses, avancent dans l'obscurité, traçant un chemin de brume, un chemin de désespoir, un chemin fermé sur son visage délicat …

« As-tu jamais eu une once de bonté ? Harry m'a toujours vanté les mérites de cet homme si grand, si généreux, tu étais généreux lorsque tu es parti ? M'abandonnant au froid, glacial qui coule à présent dans mes veines. Je te hais, et je crierais, s'il le faut, je crierais au monde quel homme tu es, je dévoilerais tous tes secrets, si nombreux soient-ils, et cela sans me fatiguer ! Je crierais au monde à quel point je t'ai aimé, je lui crierais à quel point tu me manques, qu'il n'y a que toi qui fait battre mon cœur, qu'il n'y a que toi pour me faire vivre, qu'il n'y a que toi pour me sourire … Je lui crierais à quel point je te déteste, de m'avoir fait ça, je hurlerais s'il le fallait, à n'en plus pouvoir. Je mourrais en hurlant si tu me le demandais, seulement pour pouvoir répéter, et répéter inlassablement tout ce que me chuchote mon coeur, je continuerais, sans m'arrêter, de t'aimer, et je te jure que j'emporterais ce sentiment dans ma tombe. Je te jure que quand je serais de nouveau avec toi, je te tuerais, de mes propres mains, je te tuerais d'amour, pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus te voir, pour ne plus penser à toi, je te tuerais, je te torturais, de mots d'amour, de baisers, et je vaincrais lorsque je verrais se peindre la culpabilité sur ton visage. Je savourerais alors pleinement ma victoire, et je t'aurais, à moi, éternellement, je ne peux t'avoir que dans la mort, alors laisse moi te tuer une seconde fois … »

* * *

Voilà pour ce prologue, le chapitre 1 s'appelle, **Un Arc en Ciel. **J''espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ... Si vous voulez laisser une ptite review ... ça illuminera ma journée, merci d'avoir lu, gros bisous ...

**Lila Flow**


	2. Chapitre 1 ¤ Un Arc en Ciel

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà la suite de _Si je continuais de t'aimer_. Beaucoup plus longue que le prologue, comme promi, j'espère que ça vous aimerez autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à écrire ce premier chapitre ...

**Résumé :** « Je ne peux t'avoir que dans la mort, alors laisse moi te tuer une seconde fois … »

**Rating :** PG

**Dislaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part l'intrigue, tout appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Un Arc en Ciel

Le grand jour est arrivé, le soleil transperce les nuages, et dans mon lit, je me réveille … Sans toi, toujours sans toi, dans ce lit, vide. Le soleil m'aveugle, semblant me transmettre force et courage … Je n'en aurais plus de toute façon, tout a disparu. Ma vie n'est plus, bien avant de te connaître elle n'était déjà pas grand-chose, elle était juste insignifiante, misérable, et toi tu l'as rendu belle … Tu as rendu ma vie vivante, voilà le mot … Dans un effort qui me semble presque surhumain, je me lève, essayant de me préparer à tout ce qui va arriver, à cette journée qui se présente dure, à cette journée qui me semble insurmontable … Aux regards des gens, toi tu t'en es toujours moqué … Je t'entends encore me dire _« La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue mon ange, laisse les blasphémer, contente toi de m'aimer, parce qu'aimer est la plus belle chose qui soit, pourquoi avoir honte de cet amour, laisse le vivre et venir à moi … »._ Je n'ai jamais pensé être un ange, je me trouve trop mauvaise pour cela, comment puis-je être si malfaisante et si innocente à la fois … Comment puis-je t'aimer et te détester en même temps ? Vouloir te retrouver et vouloir que tu disparaisses ? Vouloir te faire souffrir et vouloir apaiser toutes les cicatrices de ton cœur ? Penser toutes ces choses sur toi qui me semblent injuste, ce n'était pas de ta faute … Tu es tombée, j'aurais du être là, et te relever avant … C'est peut être de ma faute, voilà pourquoi je me déteste, et peut être plus que je t'aime …

Je marche sans le savoir, je me dirige, lentement vers la salle de bain, comme un automate, sans savoir ce que je fais, sans savoir qui je suis, sans savoir pourquoi je vis … Perdue dans mes pensées, j'essaie de me préparer, à voir la réalité, à ne plus pouvoir me tromper, à ne plus pouvoir croire à l'invraisemblable et au miracle. Je me lave, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est sans succès, je suis sale, mon corps gorgé de remords semble décliner l'invitation du savon sur ma peau. A l'instant où cette idée me traverse l'esprit, je me demande si je ne suis pas folle, oui, la folie a du envahir mon être ! Mais j'étais déjà folle avant, folle de toi … Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voix, je rêve que tu es à côté de moi, et tu me souris, tu transmets par cet acte tout l'espoir que tu peux me donner, et j'entends le murmure de ta voix, si douce, si sensuelle, si pénétrante résonner en moi, se répétant, semblant faire écho éternellement. Mais la voix part bien vite, et mon espoir redescend, il ne reste plus que mes larmes pour essuyer ton souvenir. Je me demande si un jour je pourrais t'oublier, mais ne pensons pas au futur, ce qui compte c'est le présent. Comme j'aimerais vivre dans le passé, pour pouvoir te retrouver … Je sors de la douche, absorbée par mes pensées, le temps passe plus vite, lentement pourtant je me dirige vers ma chambre, et je choisis mes vêtements, comme si j'avais toujours su quoi mettre, comme si je savais quoi mettre pour te faire plaisir, c'est comme un dernier au revoir, je veux être belle de là où tu me regardes, je veux pouvoir voir ton sourire à travers les nuages, et entendre ton rire transpercer le ciel bleu, ou bien sentir ta chaleur à travers la pluie … Je veux te sentir partout, je veux que tu me vois comme tu l'aurais rêvé, comme tu l'aurais voulu si tu avais été là …

Je choisis une jupe blanche, fine, presque transparente, elle arrive au genou et semble translucide, laissant entrevoir mes jambes que tu caressais de baisers autrefois … Mon haut, blanc lui aussi, a de longues manches qui s'élargissent au poignet et qui continuent un peu plus bas … Enfin habillée, je me regarde dans le reflet, je n'ai plus l'impression de me voir, je ne suis qu'une ombre et pourtant une voix en moi me dit que je ressemble à un ange … Inconsciemment, aurais-je choisi ses vêtements parce que m'as toujours répété que j'en étais un ? Je voix encore tes lèvres bouger, et dire inlassablement _« mon ange ... »_. Des larmes coulent sur mon visage à ce souvenir, revoir ton visage me fait si mal … Je relève mes cheveux en un chignon passablement serré qui laisse échapper quelques mèches, je me regarde vêtue de blanc, cela semble presque comique … Qui croirait que j'avais rendez-vous dans un cimetière pour voir un cercueil vide s'enfoncer dans la terre ? Qui croirait que j'allais « enterrer » la seule personne qui comptait pour moi, que j'allais voir tous ces gens qui ne sont au courant de rien, de ces gens qui ne te connaissent même pas mais qui viennent pour soulager leur sentiment de culpabilité. Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent me dégoûter, ils n'ont jamais cru en toi, se contentant de soupirer d'aise tant que tu étais dans cette prison, se contentant de trembler quand tu en étais sorti … Des lâches, tous des lâches qui viennent pleurer sur ton sort, croient-ils que leur âme sera sauvée par ce seul acte de « gratitude », comme si venir à ton enterrement pouvait te rendre un dernier hommage, ce sont ces gens-là qui devraient être à ta place, ils n'ont jamais eu une once de courage, toi, tu t'es sacrifié et eux pendant ce temps se sont tus et ont attendu, assis derrière leur bureau flambant neuf … Qui croirait que je m'apprête à dire au revoir à mon amour, qui croirait que je faisais ça vêtue de blanc ?

J'entends soudain un son, on sonne, mes pensées redeviennent un peu plus normales …

« Sonnerie … quelqu'un est là … on m'attend … la porte, va ouvrir la porte Hermione »

Mes pieds semblent avancer tout seul, j'ouvre la porte, je vois Ron, mon vieil ami, le visage baissé, à la porte … Lui, il sait, il connaît mon histoire, il sait tout de lui et moi, il connaît notre histoire d'amour, notre passion. Je le sens désolé, mais il n'a pas à s'en vouloir, il lève les yeux vers moi, me regarde, légèrement étonné par mes vêtements, me fait un sourire timide et me serre dans ses bras …

« Tout le monde t'attend Hermione, ils sont tous en bas, Ginny n'a pas voulu partir sans toi … Je sais qu'elle est au courant aussi, même si elle ne me l'a pas dit, je le vois dans ses yeux, sa façon de parler devant Harry, de faire attention, la tristesse que je vois dans son regard lorsque quelqu'un parle de toi … Même si on en a pas parlé, elle sait que je sais, on s'est compris, tout le monde est là, elle n'a pas voulu les laisser partir sans toi non plus, tu as besoin de soutien Mione, tu ne peux pas rester seule, on est tous avec toi. Même s'il ne sont pas au courant, ils sont là quand même, et Ginny et moi, on est là, ça sera dur mais tu t'en sortiras, pour toi, et pour lui ... »

Mes yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il me serrait plus fort, je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer encore …

« Merci Ron, merci tout simplement … »

Je pouvais presque voir un faible sourire se former sur les lèvres de mon ami. Il a toujours été amoureux de moi, il m'aime, je le sais mais c'est un ami avant tout. Après toutes ses années, on a construit quelque chose de solide, et lui autant que moi ne veut pas que cela cesse. Même si Ron ressent beaucoup plus que de l'amitié, il est prêt à tout faire pour moi, et surtout à attendre, à m'attendre moi, c'est bien ce qui me fait le plus peur … Mon cœur ne pourra jamais être à lui, Sirius l'a emporté avec lui quand il est tombé derrière le voile. Quand Ron a découvert la liaison que j'avais avec Sirius, même s'il a été blessé, il n'a rien dit, ne l'a pas montré, et maintenant que Sirius m'a quitté, Ron est toujours là, sans rien me demander, juste à me soutenir … Je ne veux pas qu'il espère une quelconque histoire entre nous deux, mais quelque chose me dit que non, qu'il le sait, et qu'il trouvera certainement mieux que moi … Il se détacha de moi et me tendit la main, on descendit les escaliers.

Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, je sentis le vent se briser sur ma peau. Je vis d'abord Harry, les mains dans ses poches, portant un costume noir à rayures fines, avec sous sa veste une chemise légèrement ouverte et mal mise …_Comme la porterait Sirius …_ . Il leva ses yeux vers moi, et son regard me transperça, ses yeux verts me regardèrent, je ne sais pas s'il a compris, il ne le montra pas si c'était le cas … Ses cheveux d'habitude en bataille semblaient sage aujourd'hui, son visage normalement souriant ne laissait voir que du désespoir et de la tristesse à présent … Il était beau, comme son parrain … A côté d'Harry se trouvait Ginny, la plus petite des Weasley, une fille adorable et gentille, au courage exceptionnel, habillée d'une longue cape noire et argentée, ses cheveux roux flamboyant volaient autour de son doux visage … Elle me souriait, ses yeux pétillaient de bonté et de gentillesse …

Un peu plus loin, je distinguais Hagrid, le demi géant au cœur d'or, je crois même qu'il était en train de pleurer doucement … Sur sa droite, se tenait Mc Gonagall, une expression désolée sur son visage, elle regardait Harry d'une manière bienveillante et protectrice … J'aperçus aussi Rogue, il détestait Sirius, et pourtant ce jour-ci, il avait l'air aussi accablé que la plupart. J'ai toujours pensé que la haine entre Sirius et Severus était factice, qu'elle n'était là que pour donner un juste retour des choses, un équilibre, et j'avais pensé vrai, cette fois-ci. Toutes les personnes présentes, je les connaissais, des amis de classe, des professeurs, des membres de l'Ordre, tous avaient connu Sirius, d'une manière ou d'une autre, plus ou moins proche … Tonks retenait difficilement ses sanglots, Maugrey était à côté d'elle, et au mon Dieu ! J'ai vu Rémus à cet instant là, il avait l'air perdu, quelle idiote je faisais, c'était son meilleur ami, bien sur qu'il devait être perdu. Plus pâle qu'à l'habitude, le regard vide. Harry suivit mon regard et vit à son tour Rémus … Cette vision a définitivement accablé Harry, Rémus était en quelque sorte son second parrain, un des meilleurs amis de James et Lily, le fidèle compagnon de Sirius, son ancien professeur, quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter. Voir Rémus dans cet état faisait peur à voir, peut être plus que moi-même … Je pense que la vision de Rémus comme ça a fait peur à Harry, je pense qu'il a eu peur de perdre une autre personne un peu plus … En regardant le lycanthrope, on avait l'impression qu'il n'appartenait plus à ce monde, finalement un peu comme Harry et moi, et que rien ne pouvait le sauver … J'espère de tout mon cœur, que Harry et lui pourront se retrouver, et former des liens encore plus fort entre eux. Ils le méritent, ils ont trop souffert, ils sont si semblables, en y réfléchissant, Sirius, Harry et Rémus se ressemblent …

C'est à cet instant que je voyais Albus Dumbledore, le grand sorcier s'avancer vers moi, avec son léger sourire sur les lèvres, même dans les moments durs, il me semblait alors que son sourire serait éternel et que tant qu'il y avait de l'espoir, Dumbledore sourirait … Il se pencha alors vers moi …

« Courage Hermione, c'est la seule chose que je peux vous dire, la perte d'un amour qu'il soit fraternel, amoureux ou autre est la pire chose qui peut arriver, si vous y survivez, vous survivrez à tout, ayez confiance en vous-même, et ayez surtout confiance en Lui »

Je le regardais, surprise même si je n'aurais pas du l'être, Dumbledore était au courant de tout …

Ron me tenait toujours la main, et la scène se déroulait comme au ralenti, une vingtaine de personnes se tenait devant moi, m'attendant pour rejoindre le cortège, pour faire un dernier adieu à Sirius Black. Je ne sais même plus comment j'ai descendu les marches du perron, mais je suis arrivée devant Harry, les larmes aux yeux, il ne devait sûrement pas comprendre pourquoi j'étais dans cet état, mais il m'avait toujours sermonné en me disant que les filles étaient bien trop émotives … Un jour, je lui sortirais peut être cette excuse.

Je n'étais au courant de rien, ni de la cérémonie, ni de son déroulement, je ne savais pas où on allait, je ne voulais pas savoir … Je me rappelle que je suis montée dans une voiture, je me suis retrouvée assise à côté de Ron à l'arrière, il n'avait pas voulu me laisser, Fred et George s'y trouvaient aussi, Bill conduisait, Charly était devant … Un bref bonjour se fit entendre dans la voiture, et le calme revint, presque terrifiant, montrant l'atrocité de la situation … Même Fred et Georges, pourtant toujours à l'aise, en train de discuter ou de faire des blagues se taisaient, eux aussi ils avaient bien connu Sirius. Ils étaient profondément touchés par son départ … Je crois qu'il le respectait tout simplement, ils ne se seraient pas permis de perturber le silence, de toute façon, personne ne voulait parler, personne ne voulait plus penser … Je regardais le paysage défiler alors que la voiture avait commencé à avancer depuis un petit moment, nous étions la deuxième voiture de la file. Dans la première se trouvait Harry, assis à l'arrière, avec Albus, Monsieur Weasley conduisait et Rogue était assis à l'avant avec lui … D'autres voitures suivaient la mienne, et toujours dans un silence infernal, après un moment, la voiture se gara sur un petit parking. De nombreux arbres l'entouraient, l'air était humide, l'atmosphère tendue. On se serait cru en fin de journée … Il devait être à peine 3 heures de l'après midi, pourtant il faisait sombre. Je me suis dis que le jour déclinait, sentant ce qui allait se passer.

Je descendis alors de la voiture, prenant le temps de noter les expressions des frères Weasley, résignées, tristes, on aurait dit qu'ils allaient à la mort, et d'un sens c'était un peu ça ... A cette pensée, je frissonnais, je sentais les larmes venir, encore une fois. A ce moment là, je me suis jurée « Tu ne pleureras pas Hermione, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne laisseras pas de larmes couler sur tes joues, comme les dernières remparts d'un amour perdu, tu ne pleureras pas … Je serais forte, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne pleurerais pas … »

Je plissais ma jupe, en un geste automatique et j'aperçus les abords du cimetière. C'est comme si tout avait gelait sur place, un sentiment d'effroi et de peur s'emparait de moi … Qu'est ce que j'allais faire, je ne pourrais pas supporter de le voir partir, je sais qu'il n'est plus là, mais je ne veux pas l'admettre, je ne veux pas voir ce qui va se passer après, je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Certaines personnes se regroupèrent, par affinités ou je ne sais quoi. Puis, on se dirigea tous vers l'entrée, la tension était palpable, la plupart avait la tête baissé, certain par dépit, par tristesse, par colère, d'autre par peur, parce qu'il n'était là que pour une chose, qu'on leur pardonne leur attitude envers Sirius, envers un innocent qu'ils avaient condamné, et ça l'avait conduit à la mort. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait été innocenté ?

Je secouais la tête, ses idées ne me serviraient à rien, plus là où j'en étais, plus maintenant …

J'appréhendais, une peur terrible s'insinuait en moi, j'avançais lentement, et encore une fois, je ne sais comment je me trouvais parmi tout le monde, debout, à côté de Harry qui semblait dans un autre monde … S'il avait rejoint Sirius, je l'enviais … A côté d'Harry, étrangement, se trouvait Rogue, il semblait être l'épaule solide sur laquelle Harry se retenait, un peu plus loin, Ron et Ginny qui me souriait … Après Rogue, Dumbledore était debout, suivi de Mc Gonagall … Les membres de l'Ordre, tous regroupés ensemble se trouvaient à quelques mètres de Harry et semblaient avoir un œil sur lui. Je pense tout simplement qu'ils savaient à quel point Sirius aimait son filleul, et bien au-delà de cet amour qu'ils voulaient respecter en hommage à Sirius, ils aimaient Harry, ils voulaient le protéger … Je pressentais que Harry aurait besoin d'eux un jour, et ils seront là, tant que Voldemort ne lancera pas une seconde bataille contre l'Ordre …

Harry survivrait-il à la perte d'une autre personne ? C'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu peur pour Harry, vraiment. Avant, seul moi, mes sentiments, mes émotions, ma tristesse comptaient mais il n'y avait pas que moi. La mort de Sirius n'avait pas seulement touché la petite vie d'Hermione Granger, elle avait des retentissements sur beaucoup d'autres, et principalement sur mon ami … À ce moment là, je regrettais, étais-je si égoïste ? Je fermais les yeux, j'inspirais lentement …

Je ne savais même pas qui était l'autre personne à côté de moi, à ma gauche, je me retournais légèrement, je vis Rémus, les yeux humides et deux sillons mouillés sur ses joues … Le voir comme ça m'a déchiré le cœur, encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà …

Tout se passait comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, je ne distinguais pas les couleurs, en tout cas, je n'en avais pas l'impression. Le ciel grisâtre semblait devenir de plus en plus sombre, et le vent se cognait sur mon visage un peu plus fort à chaque fois. C'était comme si le désespoir et l'amertume avait pris possession de l'environnement qui nous entourait, à cette idée, un frisson me parcourut.

La scène se déroulait devant moi, sans que je la comprenne vraiment, mais, il a bien fallu qu'à un moment, je reprenne le dessus, que j'écoute et que j'accepte son départ, au moins un peu … Ce fut quand je sentis Harry bouger, et je compris alors qu'il allait prononcer un discours, mon ventre se serra et je me mordais les lèvres, j'avais déjà envi de pleurer …

Il se plaça en face de tout le monde, je crois qu'il a pris le temps de regarder chaque personne, comme pour les remercier d'être là, d'être ici pour Sirius, même s'il n'est plus là … Cependant, son regard se fit plus dur lorsqu'il arriva aux personnes qui n'étaient là que pour servir leur conscience. Il me regarda fixement, essayant de sourire un bref instant. Mais comme si son effort était vain, deux larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues rougies par le vent. J'eus l'impression que chaque personne présente retint son souffle. Il se racla la gorge, et lança un regard appuyé à Rémus …

« Hum … je crois que ce discours risque d'être long et difficile. Difficile pour moi, pour le dire, et difficile à l'écouter pour vous. Nombre de personnes qui sont là ne méritent que le mépris et ne méritent même pas qu'on leur adresse la parole ! Elles se reconnaîtront, soyez en sur et les autres comprendront, je commence directement sur ça parce que je ne pense pas qu'il y ait plus à discuter de cela. Nous sommes tous ici pour rendre un dernier hommage à Sirius Black, à mon parrain. La plupart d'entre vous le connaissait, certains étaient ses amis les plus proches »

Harry regarda alors, en pleurant silencieusement Rémus, puis tour à tour, Maugrey, Tonks, les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore, Monsieur et Madame Weasley …

« D'autres étaient comme les enfants qu'ils n'avaient pas eu … d'autres sont des personnes qui comptaient énormément pour Sirius, et qui avaient su les faire rire… »

Il regarda Fred et Georges, Ginny, Ron et il me regarda …

« D'autres sont là parce qu'ils l'ont aimé et parce qu'il les a aimé en retour … Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, peu de personnes connaissaient Sirius pour ce qu'il était, un homme profondément bon, généreux, quelque peu râleur et bougon mais c'était un homme de bien, un homme courageux qui avaient entièrement sa place à Gryffondor et qui n'a jamais voulu la quitter. C'était un homme aimant, avec un humour incontestable, un homme respectable et bien qu'il soit impulsif, c'était un homme intelligent, un excellent sorcier, un ami fidèle, un parrain parfait … Il était en quelque sorte le père que je n'ai jamais eu, en étant un de mes meilleurs amis en même temps. Il était l'une des personnes que j'ai le plus aimé et que je continuerais d'aimer … Certaines d'entre vous, comme moi ne l'oublieront jamais, d'autres laisseront son nom remonter des abysses dans leur esprit de temps en temps. Mais pour nous, les plus proches de Sirius, son souvenir, sa présence sera toujours en nous, chaque matin, on se réveillera en pensant à lui, et chaque soir, on s'endormira en pensant à Sirius … Chaque journée qui s'éteindra dans notre vie, Sirius en fera partie. Sirius n'est plus là et maintenant, une étoile de plus s'est allumée dans les cieux ... Je suis là pour vous dire à quel point c'était un homme exceptionnel. Je suis là pour vous dire que j'aime Sirius, je suis là pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, pour qu'on est là et qu'on l'aimera. Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de dire tout ça, je pense que j'ai imaginé cette scène pendant des jours, et je connaissais ce discours par cœur, tant pis, c'est sûrement moins naturel mais je le pense tout autant … Par contre, je voudrais donner la parole à Rémus Lupin, le meilleur ami de Sirius, s'il a envi de parler, c'est lui qui en a bien le droit … »

Rémus, à l'appel de son nom se raidit et rejoignit Harry, il commença à parler, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

« Merci Harry, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, Sirius sait déjà tout, il me connaissait par cœur, comme je le connais par cœur … »

Rémus appuya la fin de sa phrase en me regardant dans les yeux, savait-il lui aussi ? Personne ne sembla s'en soucier ou le remarquer … La plupart baissait la tête à ce moment précis, il y'a quelque temps, trop heureux de pouvoir enfermer Rémus dans une cage transparente par rapport à sa différence, ils semblent aujourd'hui s'en vouloir … Foutaise ! Ils ne sont là que pour faire les beaux yeux, les belles courbettes, dès qu'ils seront à nouveau derrière leur bureau, ils enfonceront à nouveau Rémus s'il le fallait, eux ils seront à l'abri durant la prochaine bataille, mais ils ne le seront peut être pas pendant toute la guerre …

« Je ne voudrais pas attirer les regards en disant certaines choses qui seront de toute façon mal prise, je pense qu'il faut laisser la parole à la pureté, à l'innocence, à la beauté … Hermione, veux-tu dire un mot ? »

Une sueur froide me prit alors, il me demandait, de parler, moi ? Hermione Granger, fillette de 16 ans, insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, petite Sang de Bourbe ? Je sais que Sirius m'aurait repris, il m'aurait tapoté la joue, doucement et chuchoté …

_« Mon ange, tu es une femme, et la plus belle qui soit, tu es la pureté, l'innocence, la beauté même … Ne laisse pas les autres voler ta beauté, il n'y a que toi qui la mérite, tu es unique, tu vaux bien plus qu'eux»_

Je me rappelais alors, c'était les mêmes mots qu'avait prononcé Rémus, oh oui, il était au courant de tout, comment pouvais-je en douter, Sirius lui disait tout …

Un silence s'était abattu sur toute l'assemblée présente, j'avais peur, peur de dire quelque chose de mal, peur de bégayer, ça peut sembler stupide, mais j'avais véritablement peur de ça … Rémus me fit un léger sourire, comme pour m'encourager, à côté, Harry semblait être reparti dans son monde …

Je restais à ma place, je n'avais pas le courage de les rejoindre, mes jambes refusaient d'avancer ... Je commençais à parler, d'une vois faible et chevrotante …

« Je n'ai rien à dire, à part que s'il est la haut et qu'il nous voit, il saura à quel point les gens l'ont aimé »

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, et comme si ça avait été le signal, on commença à enterrer le cercueil, beaucoup de personnes étaient en train de pleurer, c'était des larmes sincères, j'espère qu'elle réconforte un peu Sirius de là où il est, je suis restée forte comme je me l'étais promis, je m'étais forgé une carapace, mais en moi, c'était de la porcelaine et elle était brisée …

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa comme dans un rêve, dans un brouillard, je ne me rappelle que de quelques moments, mais j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je voulais le rejoindre mais je savais bien que c'était impossible, je me sentais affreusement seule, vide encore plus que les derniers jours …

Je me retrouvais à côté de Dumbledore, Rogue, Monsieur et Madame Weasley …

« C'est si triste, comment va faire Harry ? Albus, quoi qu'il se passe, vous pourrez toujours compter sur nous … »

Molly Weasley serra la main de son mari, pour renforcer ce sentiment de solidarité … Dumbledore sourit légèrement, et regarda Rogue …

« Merci Molly, et je pense aussi que d'autres aides plutôt surprenantes viendront … Une chose est sure, c'est que la vie continue, et c'est le plus dur …

_-_ Et quand votre cœur se serre … Résistez …

_-_ Et luttez … oui, Severus, résistez et luttez … »

Rogue serra la main de Dumbledore, adressa un signe de tête aux Weasley et transplana sans plus de cérémonie …

« Sirius, tu n'es plus là … Une étoile de plus s'est allumée dans les cieux … »

A l'évocation de cette phrase, je levais les yeux au ciel, et j'aperçus un arc en ciel, aux mille couleurs, un arc en ciel éclatant de beauté,un Arc en Ciel respirant la sincérité.J'avais l'impression qu'un éclair venait de me transpercer … Depuis, je me plais à penser que c'est un signe, un signe de toi … Et pour la première fois, un sourire sincère vint se poser sur mes lèvres …

Un sourire signifie t-il l'espoir ?

'OoO'

**To Be Continued ...**


	3. Chapitre 2 ¤ 12, Square Grimmaurd

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous !Ce chapitreest un peu différent du prologue et du premier chapitre, disons, qu'il y a quelques retours en arrière .. J'espère qu'ils ne vous déstabiliseront pas trop (ça voudrait dire que j'aurais vraiment pas fais du bon boulot lol). Voilà, tout est dit ... Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des review, 7 au total, je dois dire que ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ... Merci quand même à ceux qui lisent et qui laissent pas forcément de review ... (je le fais aussi :P). Voilà, j'ai plus qu'à vous dire bonne lecture, et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Résumé :** Sirius est tombé, Elle se retrouve seule, sans amour, sans Lui.. « Je ne peux t'avoir que dans la mort, alors laisse moi te tuer une seconde fois … » (Hermione-Sirius)

**Rating :** PG

**Dislaimer :** Vous avez deviné ? Et bien oui, je ne m'appelle pas J.K Rowling,je n'ai pas sa plume et son imagination, Ô malheur ! Et je ne tire aucun argent de cette histoire, rien à part l'intrigue n'est à moi ...

**Note (2) :** Les passages en italiques sont pour la plupart des retours en arrière.

* * *

**ANNONCE :** Je ne peux décidément pas passer outre ... Bien que je pense que nombre d'entre vous ont déjà lu ces oeuvres, oui oui je dis bien oeuvres parce que ce sont des petits bijoux, il faut absolument que je parle de plusieurs fics magnifiques ...

Tout d'abord, toutes les fics d'**Alixe**. Même si je ne lis ces fics que depuis peu, je suis complètement tombé sous le charme de _Mon sorcier bien aimé_. J'ai lu ensuite _Ginny la furie en 6ème année_, etj'ai fini de lire_Après la bataille_. Je suis complètement tombée sous le charme ...Ces fics sont tout simplement magnifiques, mélangeant humour, tendresse, amour, complicité, amitié, suspense .. Un moment de bonheur garanti !

Ensuite la fic de **calimera**, tout le monde connait le sublissime _Antje_. Cette fic délicieusement tragique nous amène vraiment à réfléchir, parce que ce que vit Antje, nombre de personne le vivent encore ... C'est avec un mélange de douceur, de réalisme, de vivacité que nous suivons le combat de Antje, un délice !

Bien que ces grandes Dames de fanfiction ne me connaissent pas, c'est juste un merci, parce que leurs oeuvres m'éblouissent chaque fois un peu plus, et que parfois, ma vie devient un peu plus rayonnante grâce à elles et à leurs écrits ...

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 1 :_

_« Sirius, tu n'es plus là … Une étoile de plus s'est allumée dans les cieux … »_

_A l'évocation de cette phrase, je levais les yeux au ciel, et j'aperçus un arc en ciel, aux mille couleurs, un arc en ciel éclatant de beauté,un Arc en Ciel respirant la sincérité.J'avais l'impression qu'un éclair venait de me transpercer … Depuis, je me plais à penser que c'est un signe, un signe de toi … Et pour la première fois, un sourire sincère vint se poser sur mes lèvres …_

_Un sourire signifie t-il l'espoir ?_

**Chapitre 2 :** 12, Square Grimmaurd

La journée était loin d'être fini … Certaines sinon beaucoup des personnes présentes à l'enterrement étaient parties, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre leur journée à rendre hommage à un homme qu'elles avaient peu connu. Je ne les blâmais pas, elles font ce qu'elles veulent de leur vie, et si, elles ont la conscience tranquille, c'est parfait pour elle, j'espère que le jugement dernier ne leur fera pas défaut … Un sourire ironique se peint sur mon visage, je n'ai jamais été croyante, et voilà que je parle de jugement dernier … Quand est-il de Sirius ? L'a-t-il passé ? Ou ce jugement est simplement une invention des vivants pour avoir peur de la mort et bien agir dans la vie ? Finalement peut être que la mort n'est qu'un commencement, une porte qui se ferme mais une autre qui s'ouvre … Seul Sirius le sait …

Je sens une main sur mon épaule et je vois le sourire de Ginny, elle est toujours là pour me réconforter, elle a toujours été là, les épreuves n'ont fait que nous rapprocher … Elle m'a soutenu durant toute ma relation avec Sirius, elle m'a rassuré, je lui dois beaucoup …

« On doit y aller Hermione, beaucoup ont déjà transplané …

_- _Je sais Ginny, mais retourner là bas me fait si peur, je n'y suis pas retourné depuis … Je vais tout revivre, revivre toute notre histoire, ce ne sont plus que des souvenirs …

_-_ Il le faut bien, tu n'as pas le choix … Je te retrouve là bas, j'ai dis à Ron de partir, j'avais peur que tu n'en ai un peu marre de l'avoir sur le dos … »

Je lui souriais, elle me fit un signe de la main et elle transplana … Je me retournais et je voyais la tombe, que c'est dur de revenir à la réalité, de tomber d'un rêve, du paradis … Tout était parfait quand il était encore là, c'est si dur …

Je m'approche, Harry est l'un des rares encore présent, avec Rémus, Dumbledore … Il était devant la tombe, les épaules affaissées, les mains dans les poches, la mine sombre, comme je devais lui ressemblais … Je m'approchais de lui, mais Rémus me retint.

« Il a besoin d'être seul Hermione, toi tu as eu le temps, lui, non, après la mort de Sirius il a été interrogé, il n'a pas eu de temps à lui, il n'a pas vraiment eu de moment pour dire au revoir à son parrain, laisse le … »

Je regardais Rémus, même dans la tristesse et la douleur, il était lucide, clément et bon.

« C'est si dur Rémus, pour tout te dire, j'ai peur de confronter Harry, comment agira t-il quand il apprendra ce que j'ai vécu avec Sirius, tout ce qu'on lui a caché, tous les moments que je lui ai volé …

_- _Franchement, je ne sais pas, laisse lui le temps, d'accepter ce qui se passe déjà, ce sera long, et toi, ne pense pas à ça, tu as des problèmes plus importants … N'est ce pas ?

_- _Sirius t'a aussi parlé de ça ?

_- _Il me disait tout, alors oui, je le sais … Concentre toi sur ça … Et puis, tout le monde semble oublier que la guerre continue, ce n'est qu'une une bataille qui vient de se dérouler, bien que les pertes pour nous furent énormes, elles ne sont rien en comparaison à ce qui va arriver … Je crois que Tu-sais-qui nous prépare quelque chose, j'espère seulement que Harry sera assez fort … Il est blessé, et plus que vulnérable en ce moment, mieux vaut ne pas le brusquer et lui parler de ce qui c'est passé avec Sirius à mon avis …

_- _Je n'avais pas pensé à ça … S'il apprenait la vérité sur Sirius et moi, ça pourrait le conduire à sa perte, et nous avec … Ce n'est pas juste, le sort de tout un monde ne devrait pas reposer sur un adolescent de 17 ans ! »

Rémus sourit ironiquement et se passa la main dans les cheveux …

« La vie n'est _pas juste_ Hermione, il suffit juste de se le convaincre … »

Il me fit un mouvement de tête et transplana … La tête me tournait, il savait, Rémus savait ! Oh Sirius, tu lui as dis ça aussi, comment pourrais-je te le pardonner, c'était la seule chose qui me reliait encore à toi … J'entendis un reniflement, Harry sanglotait doucement, une soudaine envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui chuchoter des mots doux, des mots d'amour, de le réconforter, d'essuyer ses larmes me prit soudain … Je me contentais de le regarder de là où j'étais, puis de tourner le dos, et de partir doucement. Il fallait que j'y retourne, mais je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre de le faire, toute mon histoire avec Sirius se trouvait là bas, les murs de cette maison étaient érigés pour protéger notre amour, les pièces étaient le sanctuaire de notre amour, les témoins de notre passion, le lit était le témoin de sa tendresse … Tout était lui … Qu'est ce que j'allais trouver là bas ? Son odeur, son essence, son souvenir … Tout de lui ! Je ne me sentais pas le courage d'affronter ça … Pourquoi quand on a déjà tout perdu faut-il qu'il y est des barrières qui nous semblent encore insurmontables ? Je n'ai jamais été forte, il n'y avait que lui pour me donner cette illusion, maintenant qu'il est partit, je me vois telle que je suis, lâche, faible, tellement moi.

Je me souviens, il y a quelque temps, quand j'ai perdu cette partie de moi, à laquelle je tenais tellement. Quand j'ai perdu cette partie de toi, à laquelle tu tenais tellement. Quand j'ai perdu ce fragment de nous, quand j'ai perdu cette vie, j'ai pensé mourir, et voilà, maintenant, c'est fait, parce qu'en plus d'avoir perdu ton enfant, je t'ai perdu toi. Durant cette période, tu m'avais soutenu, fais comprendre que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que rien ni personne n'aurait pu changer ça, que je n'aurais rien pu faire … Tout doucement, je me suis mise à te croire, j'ai balayé mes derniers retranchements pour pouvoir te sourire, tu ne méritais pas une femme déprimée. Alors j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai embrassé la vie du mieux que je le pouvais, et je t'ai aimé, encore plus qu'avant, passionnément, je t'ai chéri toi, bien plus que je ne l'avais fait avec notre futur bébé … Et voilà, que c'est toi qui m'a abandonné, et il n'y a plus personne pour me consoler, et me répéter tout bas que rien n'est de ma faute … Alors je commence à culpabiliser, à m'enfoncer, et je sais déjà, que bientôt, je penserais ne pas mériter de vivre, je sais que tout autour de moi sera tellement noir que je n'aurais plus envi de rien, ni de me lever le matin, ni de respirer, alors, à ce moment là, je m'endormirais un soir pour ne plus me réveiller …

_La vie, c'est comme une rose … Les pétales sont nos rêves, les épines nos réalités …_

Dure tristesse, détestable réalité ! Je n'ai plus le temps, je dois transplaner … Une dernière pensée, et ça y'est, je me retrouve devant le perron, à Square Grimmaurd … Maison enchanteresse il y a quelque temps, redevenue maudite à présent ! Je ferme les yeux, j'essaie d'étouffer les sanglots qui me montent à la gorge, j'essaie d'empêcher les souvenirs de remonter, non, non et non ! Je ne peux pas revivre ça, je n'en ai pas la force ... et pourtant …

_Me voilà devant ce même perron, le soleil m'empêche de voir correctement, je cligne des yeux toutes les secondes … Mon cœur bat encore plus vite, dans quelques instants, je le retrouve enfin ! J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, tellement rêvé nos retrouvailles que tout va être parfait, il le faut … Je ne veux vivre aucune déception, je suis là pour lui, je veux être à lui ! C'est décidé, je lui demanderais de m'épouser … Je rejette cette pensée instantanément, je sais qu'il m'aime, mais peut être pas assez … Voudra t'il épouser cette demi personne que je suis ? Cette misérable Gryffondor qui semble tant compter à son cœur ? Peut être que oui … Peut être que non … Voilà que la peur pénètre mon cœur, que mon âme se retranche … Je relève la tête, non, je ne baisserais pas les bras, je l'aime, et l'amour est la plus belle chose qu'il soit ! Je frappe, deux coups bien distincts … Qu'il me tarde de voir son doux visage, d'embrasser ses joues, ses lèvres, de laisser couler ma bouche dans son cou, de caresser son corps, de m'abandonner à lui … Et déjà, il ouvre la porte, un sourire éclatant sur son visage, les yeux rieurs et plein de joie … Une magnifique expression sur le visage … La journée risque d'être mouvementée … Il n'esquisse rien, aucun mouvement, se contentant de me regarder et d'avoir cet étrange sourire à mon égard …_

_« Et bien, tu comptes rester longtemps dehors ? »_

_Les mots se bousculent en moi mais ne sortent pas, je sens presque des larmes de bonheur venir sillonner mes joues en entendant cette douce voix … Sa main vient se poser sur ma joue, la caresse doucement et essuie une larme …_

_« Mon ange, ne pleure pas … »_

_Et voilà qu'il m'enserre, qu'il m'étouffe de sa joie. Il vient d'abord récupérer une larme entre ses lèvres, dépose mille baisers sur mes joues, mon front, mes paupières, mon menton, et enfin mes lèvres… Oh, prends moi les lèvres, meurtris les, détruis les de ton amour, saccage les. Enfin, il les dévore mais tout en douceur. Ce n'est que pure passion, que pur bonheur. Je m'accroche à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mon esprit se déconnecte, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes avec tant de violence, avec tant de vie et d'amour. Mon esprit s'envole et sa langue savoure mes lèvres. Et soudain, il s'arrête, il s'écarte de moi. Il me regarde d'un air moqueur, je le hais en cet instant, mais son regard est si doux, si aimant que toute la soi disante colère qui s'était créée a disparu._

_« A ce que je vois, la légende du grand Sirius Black est toujours vérifiée, on ne se lasse pas d'un Dieu …_

_- Arrête avec tes sornettes Sirius, j'ai passé l'âge de ces futilités._

_- Ne le prends pas mal mon ange … C'est juste une déduction purement logique et vraie._

_- Ne te prends pas pour un Dieu, Sirius, je suis peut être plus faible qu'une mortelle mais je ne jouerais pas à ça avec toi !_

_- Ne voies pas en cela une forfanterie ma chérie, mais tu es là, attendrie, si belle devant moi. Je ne suis qu'homme, et tu peux sentir le désir autour de moi, il est si palpable, si malléable … Je te prendrais ici, devant tout le monde rien que pour m'assurer que tu es à moi !_

_- Tu n'en serais pas capable ! »_

_Je le regarde et j'éclate de rire … Il me prend dans ses bras doucement, et me berce en me chuchotant des mots d'amour …_

_« Tu es incorrigible Sirius …_

_- Ne me dis pas que ce petit jeu ne t'as pas fait rire … »_

_Ma bouche se plie en un trait ironique …_

_« Rentrons mon ange si nous ne voulons pas attirer les regards._

_- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ?_

_- Avant je ne voyais que toi …_

_- Tu trouves toujours les mots, toi. Allez, rentrons, je suis sure que tu me prépares quelque chose … »_

_Tu me prends la main, et nous rentrons dans cette demeure enchanteresse, le seul endroit où nous pouvons vraiment nous laisser aller sans avoir peur qu'on nous prenne en flagrant délit … Pourtant nous ne commettons aucune faute, nous ne faisons que nous aimer … Il referme alors la porte, en me murmurant à l'oreille des mots sucrés qui me firent rougir de gêne et sourire d'envie …_

Une larme coula sur ma joue, je m'étais promis ! J'avais juré ! Saleté de maison, l'oubli est trop dur mais le souvenir l'est encore plus ! Je secoue la tête, triste fatalité ! Je hais mon destin, je hais ma vie, et parfois j'ai peur, parce que l'impression de te haïr se fait parfois insistante … Et j'ai peur mon amour, peur que trop encline à la douleur, je te haïsse pour t'oublier … Peur que dans l'ombre d'une nuit, un geste vienne troubler ma vie, comment réagiras-tu si un jour, je venais te retrouver ? Seras-tu content, heureux de me voir, ou furieux que je n'ai pas voulu vivre sans toi … Je frappe à la porte … Il y a quelques temps, je serais rentrée sans frapper, j'aurais parcouru un ou deux couloirs … Je serais entrée dans une salle et je t'aurais vu assis sur un fauteuil, m'attendant, ton regard plongé dans le vague, regardant le feu brûler dans la cheminée. Tu te serais levé, tes yeux auraient repris leur vivace, leur lueur de bonheur, et tu te serais jeté dans mes bras pour me donner mille baisers, me soulager, pour ne créer qu'un monde de joie et d'amour … Mais ce temps n'est plus, je frappe à la porte, attendant qu'on veuille bien m'ouvrir ... Je vais entrer dans cette maison, je vais côtoyer ces gens et pour eux, je ne connaîtrais Sirius que parce que je suis l'amie de son filleul, je ne le connaîtrais que de vue, de parole, lors de certaines aventures, pour eux je serais une inconnue alors que pour toi j'étais tout ! Ca y'est la poignée d'argent en forme de serpent bouge, on ouvre la porte … J'entends la cloche au son clair, significative … Je l'ai tellement entendu autre fois, je sais que Sirius la haïssait, elle réveillait souvent sa mère … Cette mégère aux convenances plus que douteuses ! Je regarde la personne qui m'ouvre. C'est un elfe de maison, ça commence bien … Il me parle de sa voix criarde, aigue. La colère commence à m'envahir.

« Bonjour … Mademoiselle ? »

J'ai envi de lui répondre, Madame ! Mais je me retiens, il me regarde de manière insolente, tellement arrogante que je lui ferais bouffer par le nez son oreiller miteux !

« Granger ! Hermione Granger »

Son regard se rétrécit, un sourire méprisant se dessine sur son visage et il se déplace pour me laisser entrer …

« On vous attend, Miss Granger … »

Je ne le regarde même pas, sentant la colère sourde devenir plus forte, je passe à côté de lui, l'ignorant complètement … J'imagine parfaitement le regard noir qu'il me jette alors que je suis de dos. Maudite créature ! Aussi vil que le Serpent lui-même ! Aussi respectable que Voldemort ! Je m'aperçois que j'ai tant changé depuis les premières années de Poudlard. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que même Harry et Ron ne peuvent me comprendre … J'ai tellement grandi, tellement mûri, Ron est toujours si gamin, et Harry n'a plus que ses larmes pour pleurer. Saleté d'elfes de maison ! Quelle idée j'avais eu de créer la SALE, certains de ses elfes sont tellement mauvais que le baiser de Détraqueur ne leur conviendraient pas, je suis sure que leurs esprits malfaisants résisteraient même pas à ça … Je me rappelle de Kreatur, j'avais essayé de le supporter, j'avais vraiment essayer de me convaincre, me convaincre que c'était de la faute des sorciers s'il était devenu aussi vil et méchant, mais qu'importe, c'est encore du passé …Je me rappelle le jour délicieux où je l'ai chassé de cette maison à coup de pied, il était tellement insupportable, je me rappelle encore la douleur de mon pied quand cette immonde bête m'a mordu et le rire de Sirius qui se délectait de la scène …

_« Siriiiiiius ! Tu vas m'aider quand même !_

_- Je n'obéis à aucun ordre très chère …_

_- Sauf quand ça vient de moi, aide moi !_

_- Supplies moi mon ange, ta voix est si douce quand tu me supplies …_

_- Mister Black, vous devriez avoir honte d'utiliser une telle situation pour contenter votre libido mal placée ! »_

_Sirius éclata de rire, un rire franc et sincère, un rire joyeux, rempli de vie !_

_« Qu'importe Miss, tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserais pas gagner … »_

_Je regardais Kreatur, toujours en train de me mordre sauvagement le pied …_

_« Tu vas me le payer Black !_

_- J'attends chérie …_

_- Je vais me venger !_

_- J'attends toujours …_

_- Oui, je sais ! Je le sais très bien !_

_- Alors ? »_

_Mon regard se fit suppliant …_

_« S'il te plait … je t'en supplie Sirius … Aide moi … »_

_Les yeux se Sirius étincelèrent d'une lueur de victoire et d'envie … « Stupéfix ! »_

_Je me jetais sur lui, pour le marteler de petits coups de poings sur sa poitrine. Nous sommes tombés à terre, moi sur lui, lui sous moi … Ses mains caressèrent mes hanches doucement, promesse d'un après midi charnel …_

_« Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu tomberais si vite dans mes bras …_

_- Oh ! Ne rêve pas trop Black ! Tu vas être puni … sévèrement puni …_

_- Mais tu sais que j'adore les punitions … punis moi mon ange …_

_- Ohh oui je vais te punir … »_

_Son regard s'est encore plus allumé, un gémissement rauque est sorti de ses lèvres si belles et si délicieuses … Je me suis encore plus rapprochée de lui, et je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille, d'une voix sensuelle et pleine de promesse la punition …_

_« Privé de sexe ! »_

Je vois encore son visage surpris et choqué, j'entends encore son grognement de frustration et mon rire. Ca était très dur que tenir cette punition, Sirius avait été encore plus insistant après, mais j'avais tenu cette promesse …

Je traverse lentement le hall, toujours aussi sombre qu'avant … Il semble prévenir les nouveaux arrivants que rien dans cette demeure n'est bon, qu'elle ne peut engendrer et garder que le mal. Et oui, Sirius était un diable et moi j'étais son ange … Je commence à avancer, les lampes à gaz à l'ancienne illuminent faiblement ce rez-de-chaussée. Je me retourne pour parler à cette créature …

« Où dois-je aller ?

_- _Mais vous devez bien connaître cette maison, Miss.

_- _Pardon !

_- _Je disais ...la plupart des personnes sont dans le salon du premier étage, quant à vos _amis_, je pense que vous les trouverez dans la cuisine, au sous sol. Sur ce, je dois vous laissez Miss, j'ai fort à faire ici, personne ne bouge le petit doigt à part moi … »

Et je le regarde partir, comment ose t-il parler ainsi ? C'est son travail ! La maison, appartenant à Harry maintenant, bien qu'il n'en ai jamais voulu, avait besoin d'un elfe de maison … Harry était bon et généreux, ainsi, cette « personne » dont j'ai oublié le nom était rémunérée pour le travail qu'elle effectuait ici ! Et il osait se plaindre ! Immonde créature … Je crois que la présence de Sirius m'a profondément changé dans mes croyances aussi … Moi qui respectait tellement ces petits êtres … Qu'ils soient maudits, vils serviteurs du mal ! Oh oui, beaucoup sont à la solde du Seigneur des ténèbres …

Je ne sais pas trop où aller, j'ai peur de rencontrer les yeux de Harry mais il faudra bien les affronter un jour … Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier de pierre et je descendais lentement. Je me retrouvais au sous-sol, dans la cuisine aménagée, rien n'avais changé … Toujours cette même longue table en bois, je me rappelle alors la première soirée qu'a passé Harry ici … Il était en colère, il avait été injuste mais je n'avais pas su lui en tenir rigueur … J'aurais peut être du, quoi qu'il en soit, cela revient du passé, tout était bien en ce temps là, Sirius était assis à cette table et malgré la dispute de Sirius et Mme Weasley qui avait semé une certaine tension, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à Sirius … Seulement, pour la première fois, il avait été hermétique à mes sourires, et ça m'avait fait mal, bien plus mal que l'accès de colère d'Harry, ça m'avait brisé … Il avait su se faire pardonner un peu plus tard mais un sentiment d'amertume m'était resté et à chaque fois que ce souvenir, cette image revenait en moi, une larme coulait doucement … traçant un sillon sur ma joue …

_C'était ce même soir, je m'étais rendue dans sa chambre, tard dans la nuit. Ginny n'avait pas remarqué mon absence, elle dormait d'un sommeil lourd, il m'attendait, assis sur un fauteuil, droit et son visage s'est illuminé quand je suis rentrée … Il a bien vite changé de mine quand il a vu mon visage, j'étais triste, j'étais en colère et le sien est rapidement devenu inquiet … Il a rencontré mes yeux et comme d'habitude, a bien vite compris …_

_« Mon ange … pardonne moi …_

_- Pourquoi aurais-je à te pardonner ? Ce n'est rien, oubli, je fais une grosse affaire de rien du tout_

_- Etes-vous sur Miss que ce n'est qu'une petite affaire, pourquoi vos yeux brillent ils alors ? »_

_Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de pleurer, il m'énervait tellement en ce moment, d'essayer de se rattraper … Et pourtant, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de me blottir dans ses bras pour sangloter doucement …_

_« Pour rien, oubli tout ça, je ne suis qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée …_

_- Cesse de dire ça ma belle, je t'ai fais du mal, je le sais, je le savais à l'instant où je le faisais … Mais tu me connais, je suis fier, c'est mon plus gros défaut … Ah, mais non, je ne veux pas voir de larmes couler sur ton joli visage … »_

_Je l'ai regardé, mon cœur s'est serré, mais que croyait-il, bien sur que non, il était loin d'être parfait !_

_« Si tu savais, ce ne sont pas les premières larmes que tu as fait couler, et sûrement pas les dernières ! »_

_Je crois qu'à ce moment là, je l'ai blessé … J'ai vu une lueur dans ses yeux, de tristesse, il les a fermé … Puis, il m'a regardé, un regard de bienveillance, il a souri, sans doute d'un sourire un peu forcé …_

_« Et bien, tu vas me dire combien de larmes ont coulé à cause de moi … Et je t'embrasserais autant de fois que mon horrible caractère aura souillé tes magnifiques joues … »_

_Pourquoi était-il aussi mignon quand il disait ce genre de phrases ? Sans le vouloir vraiment, j'ai souris … Il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a couché sur son lit … Mes cheveux se sont éparpillés sur la couverture, il a enlevé lentement, doucement, tendrement mes habits pour ne me laisser que mes sous-vêtements tandis que je lui murmurais ce nombre que je détestais tant ! Et alors, il s'est écharné, à m'embrasser, à me déposer des baisers fiévreux, des petits bisous sur tout mon corps, mes joues, mes lèvres, mon front, mon coup, ma poitrine, mon ventre, il s'est attardé sur mon nombril, il a soufflé un peu plus bas, et mes cuisses, mes jambes … Le nombre exact d'eau salée qui a été versé à cause de lui …_

Pourquoi faut-il que ces merveilleux moments de notre merveilleuse histoire me reviennent quand il ne faut pas … J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai rencontré ceux d'Harry … Un étrange sentiment s'est emparé de moi, comme s'il fallait que je lui dise la vérité … Mais j'avais promis, promis à Rémus que j'attendrais … Rémus qui était lui-même assis au bout de la table, le visage entre ses mains, il semblait perdu mais qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Il avait été si courageux, si noble cet après midi … A côté de lui se trouvait Rogue, toujours aussi froid, un masque impassible, digne même dans la mort … Que faisait-il ici ? C'est alors que certaines choses de cet après midi me revinrent … Quelque chose me dit qu'il va jouer un rôle important dans cette histoire … Ron, très mal à l'aise, vu l'ambiance au sein de la cuisine, je le comprends était assis en face de lui, à côté de Rémus également … Ginny était à ses côtés, elle me souriait … Comment peut-elle garder le sourire même dans ces moments là ? Je ne la comprends pas … M. et Mme Weasley étaient debout, près du buffet ancien … Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, je ne sais pas qui mais ça a déclenché la conversation …

« Et bien, que faisons nous ?

_- _Je ne sais pas Harry, sans doute faut-il les rejoindre là haut.

_- _Déjà ? Si tôt ? Si vite ?

_- _Rémus a raison Potter, il est temps ! »

Piètre conversation, je dois l'admettre. Je me contente d'hocher de la tête, tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers la sortie … Severus pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le faire avancer … Ginny pousse Ron vers la sortie, Rémus semble vouloir me dire quelque chose mais je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je sorte de cette cuisine, des souvenirs me reviennent encore …

_« Et bien Hermione … Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé manger à même la peau …_

_- Roohh, Sirius, ne plaisante pas …_

_- Mais je ne plaisante pas mon ange, je suis sur que la fraise goûte très bon sur ton ventre … »_

Non, non, et non, je ne veux pas me rappeler de cette scène là …

J'aperçois encore un geste dans cette cuisine … Décidément, oui, il jouera un grand rôle dans ce qui va suivre …

Et c'est en silence, que nous montons les escaliers de pierre, si dur, si froid qui semble présager l'avenir qui nous encercle …

_La vie, c'est comme une rose, les pétales sont nos rêves, les épines nos réalités …_

Oui, tu ne me l'as que trop répété !

'OoO'

**To Be Continued ...**

* * *

Ce deuxième chapitre est bouclé ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu ! Quelque soit votre avis, laissez moi une ptite review ... Ca illuminera ma journée (si si, je vous assure !).

Gros bisous

**Lila Flow**


	4. Chapitre 3 ¤ Passent les heures

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Vous verrez dans ce chapitre, la première confrontation avec Sirius. C'est un passage assez dur selon moi, surtout à écrire … Disons qu'à mon avis, ça ne se passera pas comme vous l'espériez … Le reste de l'histoire se passe toujours à Square Grimmaurd, vous apprendrez bien vite que cette maison tient une place essentielle dans le cœur d'Hermione. Ne vous attendez pas à retrouver notre couple adoré (Hermione-Sirius) ensemble bien vite … Hem, déjà parce que Monsieur Black est mort et parce que nos cœurs nous jouent parfois des tours … Je vous laisse imaginer les différentes possibilités …

**Nouveautés: **Juste pour vous dire que je prévois de publier une nouvelle fic (et oui, encore …). J'y ai déjà fait allusion dans la publication du dernier chapitre de **DAN** (La Douce et l'Ange Noir) Eh eh, un peu de pub fait du bien ? Non ?. Il s'agirait soit d'un DMOC : **La Reine du Péché** ; ou d'un HPDM : **J'te hais Potter** . Les deux sont déjà bien avancé, à vous de choisir ce que vous préférez ! Si vous voulez un ptit résumé ... Pas de problème ! ;)

**Note (2) :** Dans ce chapitre, j'ai utilisé quelques petits poèmes d'**Apollinaire**.Certains de ses poèmes m'ont vraiment touché et bouleversé, dont « Que lentement passent les heures » qui m'a inspiré ce chapitre et le titre. Je vous conseille de lire son recueil **Alcools** (édition Gallimard/NRF) bien que je n'en aime que peu sur tous les poèmes.

De plus, je vous conseille de faire bien attention à ces poèmes. Je sais que souvent, lorsque des poèmes se trouvent dans un chapitre, on a tendance à ne pas y faire attention. Mais ici, ils sont très importants pour la compréhension de l'histoire, et pour les plus futés, vous y verrez peut être la suite … ;)

**Résumé :** Sirius est tombé, Elle se retrouve seule, sans amour, sans Lui.. « Je ne peux t'avoir que dans la mort, alors laisse moi te tuer une seconde fois … » (Hermione-Sirius)

**Rating :** K +

**Dislaimer :** _S'affale sur sa table_ Non, je ne suis pas Madame Rowling, non je n'ai pas inventé Harry Potter, les Détraqueurs, le Quidditch ou autre élément magique ... Non, je n'ai pas créé Sirius, je ne retire aucun argent de cette histoire, seule l'intrigue est à moi ...

* * *

_La vie, c'est comme une Rose ; les pétales sont nos rêves, les épines nos réalités ..._

**Chapitre 3 :** Que lentement passent les heures (1)

Je remontais l'escalier et mon cœur se serrait. C'était comme si un froid m'emparait soudain, j'avais peur, peur de rerencontrer tous ces gens, d'affronter leur regard. Que diraient-ils s'ils connaissaient la vérité ?

C'est toujours dans un silence froid, presque morbide, tellement funèbre que nous arrivons dans le sombre hall. Pourquoi faut-il que quand votre esprit est si noir, tout le soit autour de vous ? Je regarde les murs, le sol, le plafond, mon regard erre sur tout, sur mes amis, sur mes espoirs, et je ne vois rien, rien à part le vide, une ombre implacable.

Et c'est toujours dans un silence silencieux, tellement profond que nous empruntons, tous ensemble l'escalier du hall, et c'est comme si notre destin se scellerait là haut. Finalement, cette « épreuve » comme le dit si bien quelques personnes, nous a un peu tous rapproché. Je jette un regard en arrière, Harry se tient debout mais on pourrait croire qu'il est bossu, recourbé sur lui-même, je le regarde et je ne vois rien. Plus de vie, plus d'âme, plus d'espoir, plus de rêves, plus rien. Suis-je comme lui ?

Sirius me répétait souvent que j'étais sa « rose ». C'est bizarre mais il entretenait une relation étrange avec cette fleur. J'en étais souvent jalouse, il pouvait discourir des heures en parlant d'une rose et moi j'étais tellement jalouse de ce qui semblait le passionner tant ! Que pouvait lui approter une rose, elle ne pourrait jamais le bercer, le caresser, l'embrasser ! Et quand enfin, il m'a dit que j'étais Sa Rose, le monde pouvait tomber en ruine, la Terre pouvait bien exploser ; j'étais heureuse, amoureuse, aimée et rien ne pouvait changer cela.

Maintenant, cette histoire de rose me semble bien lointaine, et s'il me regarde, il doit voir une fleur fanée, je n'ai plus le goût de vivre. Où est la vie si je ne suis pas avec lui ? Quelques marches encore, quelques pas encore, une main sur la poignée, une petite poussée et la porte s'ouvre. Et là, c'est encore le vie. Oh, bien sur, je les vois tous ces gens venu rendre un dernier hommage à Sirius, à ma belle étoile, ou peut être venu pour soutenir Harry. Mais ce n'est rien que du vent, rien ne peut rendre un plus bel hommage que l'amour que je lui porte, que l'amour que lui porte Harry.

Je m'avance, salue quelques personnes, toujours dans une bulle mais une bulle de malheur. La plupart observe Harry, pense t-il qu'il est un animal pour le regarder ainsi ! Certains s'approchent de lui, essaie de le réconforter, mais que croient-ils pouvoir faire, eux ? D'autres, les « grands du monde sorcier » parlent avec Albus. Je remarque que les Weasley sont ignorés, que la plupart son des sorciers aux sang pur et qu'ils méprisent Arthur et Molly et oh comble de la surprise, qu'ils me méprisent aussi …

_Que lentement passent les heures_

_Comme passe un enterrement_

_Tu pleureras l'heure où tu pleures_

_Qui passera trop vitement_

_Comme passent toutes les heures (1)_

C'est à ça que ressemble un enterrement ? A des regards méprisants, changés de haine ? C'est à ça que ressemble un hommage ? A des attitudes dédaigneuses ? C'est à ça que ressemble un adieu ? Dans un parfait silence, un silence de mort ?

Tout le monde se regarde, tout le monde s'observe ; comme un animal mis en cage ; comme une bête de foire. Tout le monde se regarde, tout le monde s'observe ; comme si quelqu'un n'était jamais parti ; comme si la Guerre était finie.

Et là, j'explose, je crie, je hurle, je leur crache dessus, et c'est moi qui les méprise !

Et là je frappe, je me jette sur eux, et je vois comme dans un rêve Harry, surpris mais pas trop, ne faisant rien, regardant la scène comme s'il n'était pas là. A-t-il la chance lui d'être au près de Sirius ?

Et là je m'effondre, et je pleure, à n'en plus finir. Et je les maudis tous, je les déteste ces connards pas finit !

Et là je ris, je ris de mes larmes, un fou rire m'envahit tandis que tous me regarde, sans doute me croient-ils folle.

Je vois Rogue s'approcher de moi, me forcer à me lever, à me calmer. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de lui, je le repousse. Il a honte, mais honte pour moi.

C'est ensuite Ginny, ma douce Ginny qui s'approche de moi ; je lui dis de reculer, que rien ni personne ne peut m'aider. Et là les verres explosent. Tous les « gentils Môsieur » entrain de boire un petit verre ont les mains en sang. Ce n'est que juste compensation, le sang de Sirius a trop coulé, c'est à eux de payer !

Ron s'approche, non pitié pas lui. Je sens que je pourrais dire des choses regrettables, au sujet de lui, et de ce « nous » auquel il rêve. Je ne veux pas être méchante, pas avec lui. Eloigne toi petit rouquin, sauve toi, n'espère rien de moi !

Tour à tour, Albus, Molly essaie de me rassurer. Le sol tremble sous moi ou est-ce moi qui tremble ? Je ne vois plus rien, comme si je n'avais jamais vu. Et alors, la lumière me gagne, une main se penche vers moi. Délivrance, salue, pardon, elle représente tout. Harry me soulève, m'emprisonne de ses bras, et c'est comme si sa main était celle de Sirius, et c'est comme si Harry vivait à sa place à lui. Et c'est comme s'il me pardonnait, qu'il me pardonnait d'avoir laissé la petite rose se flétrir et de n'avoir pas su garder la vie.

Tout est confus en moi, je vois trouble et c'est le noir.

¤¤¤

Je me réveille calmement, doucement, presque péniblement. Un sentiment morose, mélancolique m'envahit, mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir mais pourtant tout est clair autour de moi. Il n'y a que du blanc, une lumière si pure, si belle qu'elle n'aveugle pas. Une lueur d'amour, de bonté qui vous réchauffe le cœur. Et sur ma joue coule de l'air, comme une légère brise, ni trop chaude ni trop froide ; juste tiède. Et cette senteur, mélange de rose et de lilas, tellement douce, enivrante. Et cette musique, si légère, comme le tintement d'un carillon.

Mes yeux ne s'ouvrent toujours pas, pourtant, je vois. Une petite prairie, une herbe verte, sur laquelle on a qu'une envie, celle de s'y coucher, et de respirer son odeur. Un petit sentier, menant vers des arbres aux fleurs multicolores. Et un banc, blanc, légèrement nacré, aux bords d'une marre où les oiseaux semblent y avoir fait leur nid. Ce banc, entouré de rose, rouges, roses, blanches, si belles, si resplendissantes. Et un petit ruisseau, qui coule entre les lilas, de ci, de là, rejoignant la marre aux nénuphars.

Mon esprit, si apaisé, si calme, si posé ne pense à rien. Je regarde sans regarder ce magnifique paysage, et tout a un goût de paradis.

Une silhouette, noire, se dessine au loin. Floue, transparente, elle avance lentement et mon cœur bat plus vite à chaque seconde. Je peux maintenant distinguer les contours mais le visage est trop incertain et j'espère sans y croire vraiment. Je dois être dans un rêve, un songe de trop, l'espoir n'est pas pour moi, je n'y ai plus droit.

Enfin, je le vois. Un pantalon large, fluide, noir ; une chemise large, fluide, noire, légèrement entrouverte. Un petit sourire en coin, des yeux noirs, pétillants. Des joues minces, une légère barbe, des mains qui s'avancent vers moi, qui touche mon visage. Pourtant, je ne sens pas ses mains sur moi, c'est comme si le vent me touchait ou que mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Soudain, la musique reprend, je m'aperçois que c'est Lui qui parle. Je distingue le mot « ange », mais je n'écoute pas, je ne fais que le regarder. Et ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, Il les pétrit, les caresse, Il me prend la main, la frictionne mais elle reste froide. Ce n'est que du vent, rien de plus.

On s'approche doucement du banc, on s'assoit et toujours dans un rêve, Il m'embrasse mais rien n'est comme avant. Ce n'est que du vent, ni plus, ni moins. Je ne sens pas ses lèvres, ni sa langue caressant la mienne, et pourtant je le vois, Lui m'embrassant. Il a l'air perdu, et je ne peux rien faire, je l'ai devant moi, mais ce n'est pas Lui. Ce n'est que du vent.

Le temps passe, affreusement long.

_Que lentement passent les heures_

Et enfin, j'entends Sa voix, telle un murmure murmuré …

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon ange …

_- _Où est-on Sirius ?

_- _De l'autre côté de la Porte, la Porte de la mort.

_- _La Porte ?

_- _Oui, derrière le voile il n'y a rien, que du vide, des âmes qui errent et la Porte. Ne pense plus à moi Hermione, notre histoire est morte, en même temps que mon âme.

_- _Mais ton âme n'est pas morte Sirius ! C'est bien elle que je vois, c'est bien elle à qui je parle. »

Il soupire, ses yeux se voilent, Il ne parle plus pendant un moment, je regarde autour de moi, le paysage enchanté a disparu, j'aperçois des tombes, des tombes à pertes de vue.

_Comme passe un enterrement_

« Tu l'as senti aussi bien que moi mon ange, rien n'est pareil, toi ; moi ; nous. La Mort nous change Hermione, et tout n'est que vent.

_- _Mais, tu m'as toujours dit que tu m'aimerais pour l'éternité, pour toujours !

_- _Et c'est vrai mais je suis de l'autre côté, et je n'attends plus rien, je n'ai même pas la force de t'attendre Hermione. Tu as tellement de choses à vivre, tellement de choses à découvrir, à sentir, à aimer.

_- _Tu m'abandonnes, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? »

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, et je ne sens rien.

_Tu pleureras l'heure où tu pleures_

« Non mon ange, je t'aime, au contraire …

_- _Moi je te déteste ! »

Son visage se ferme, rien ne passe plus dans ses yeux.

« Tant mieux, c'est la meilleure solution, déteste moi, oublie moi.

_- _Mais ne suis-je pas ta Rose, Sirius ? Ne suis-je pas ton bonheur ? Ton amour ? Ta vie ?

_- Si tu veux être heureux, ne cueille pas la rose … (2)_

_- _Que veux tu dire par là ? Sirius, répond moi !

_- _Tu l'as senti comme moi, nous ne sommes plus un couple, un fossé nous sépare, trop grand pour nous retrouver. Vis ta vie et laisse le passé derrière.

_- _Mais tu es toujours mon présent !

_- _Si tu ne veux pas entendre raison, je ne peux rien faire. On m'appelle, la Porte est restée trop longtemps ouverte. Au revoir mon ange. »

Il se lève, commence à partir. Je regarde autour de nous, une grande porte noire apparaît et tout autour le brouillard nous encercle. Je crie mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Je hurle, ses doigts se posent sur la poignée argent. Il ouvre la Porte, je ne peux pas voir ce qu'il y a derrière, et Il part, sans se retourner, le dos courbé, trop accablé.

_Qui passera trop vitement_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit tout ça ? Pourquoi est-il parti si vite, sans un je t'aime, sans un mot d'amour. Pourquoi dit-il m'aimer et m'abandonne t-il ? Pour Sirius est-il Sirius, pourquoi mon étoile s'est éteinte ? Tellement de pourquoi que j'en meurs. Et si je le retrouve, que fera t-il ?

Le paysage enchanté réapparaît mais disparaît tout à coup. Du blanc, une lumière pure, une senteur qui s'en va, une fleur qui se fane. Mes yeux qui s'ouvrent.

_Comme passent toutes les heures_

¤¤¤

C'est comme si la vie réintégrait mon corps, des yeux me regardent, des dizaines sont braqués sur moi. J'ai du mal à respirer comme si mon corps refusait de se nourrir.

« Hermione, ça va ? Réponds nous ? On s'inquiète tellement. Hermione, réagit ! »

Je ne distingue pas à qui appartient la voix, peut être à plusieurs personnes. Je ne vois qu'une couleur verte, deux grands yeux qui me regardent, qui semblent comprendre où j'étais, avide de savoir, deux grands yeux inquisiteurs qui posent une question.

J'ouvre la bouche et murmure un faible « oui ».

Ses yeux se ferment, il respire lourdement.

« Pourquoi ? me dit-il. »

S'il savait à quel point je hais cette question. Mes joues sont mouillées, j'ai déjà trop pleuré, il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Je ne réponds pas. Il n'y a plus que nous dans la pièce, les autres, on s'en fout !

« Pourquoi toi ? »

Sa question me blesse, n'a-t-il pas encore compris ? Je le vois s'approcher, et je n'ai qu'une peur, j'ai peur de voir ses mains se tendrent vers mon cou et m'étrangler lentement. Il fait tout le contraire, il me prend dans ses bras et me berce calmement.

Dans un sanglot, j'essaie de lui parler.

« Tu le sais très bien Harry, tu le sais depuis le début ».

Et maintenant, c'est lui qui pleure, presque à ma place. Cette histoire nous a « drôlement » rapproché. On ne fait plus qu'un, la même peine, la même douleur serre notre cœur. Même si ce n'est pas le même amour qui nous guide vers Sirius, on se comprend, on se complète et il a toujours su.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? »

Je soupire, je le serre plus contre moi.

« Parce que tout était compliqué, parce qu'on avait peur, peur de s'aimer trop, peur des autres, de leur jugement, d'être séparé, d'être incompris.

_- _Mais l'amour n'a pas besoin d'être compris ! me répliqua t-il vivement. »

S'il savait ce que ce qu'il me dit me fait du bien, me rassure, m'apaise. Et pourtant, en même temps ça me rend triste. Finalement, il aurait accepté ma relation avec Sirius, tout aurait pu être différent.

« Peut être pour toi mais pas pour tous. Comment auriez vous réagi ? Sirius et moi étions si différents en apparence, il aurait presque pu être mon père, c'était un homme en cavale, n'ayant rien à offrir. La vie avait été tellement détestable avec lui, son caractère semblait parfois aigri, il était inconscient, ne voyait pas les dangers. Il aurait pu me conduire vers un gouffre Harry ! Il aurait pu me détruire que je n'aurais pas réagi ! Qu'en auriez vous pensé si notre relation était connue ? »

Il ne m'a rien répondu, se contentant de renifler bruyamment et de nicher sa tête dans mon cou.

« Vous nous auriez séparé, voilà ce qui ce serait passé. Toi, même si tu nous aurais accepté, sous l'effet de la colère, tu aurais pu déclenché une catastrophe, nous ne pouvions rien dire …

_- _Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione. Désolé du mal que je vous ai fait.

_- _Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Harry, rien n'est de ta faute.

_- _Hermione ? Dit, tu ne m'abandonneras pas comme Sirius l'a fait ? Dis moi que tu resteras avec moi, tu comptes tellement petite fleur … »

Il était si enfant parfois, si innocent, si naïf que ça me faisait peur.

Etait-il obligé de m'appeler par ce surnom ? Pourquoi à chaque mot que prononçait Harry je pensais un peu plus à Sirius ?

« Jamais Harry, je serais toujours avec toi, n'ai pas peur. »

Et il s'est endormi, contre moi. Et on s'est endormi, tous les deux, ensemble. Le jour est tombé, calmement, trop calmement.

_L'amour est mort entre tes bras_

_Te souviens-tu de sa rencontre_

_Il est mort tu la referas_

_Il s'en revient à ta rencontre (3)_

Les choses étaient trop compliquées, ou peut être trop simples. La Guerre n'en avait pas fini de nous.

Il y a tellement de choses restées secrètes, tellement d'abominations, de peur, de honte dans ce monde. Mais il y a aussi tellement d'amour, de compassion, de tolérance, d'amitié, de tendresse …

Je prie pour que la misère s'abatte sur nous, tant que le malheur et l'ombre en reste éloigné. Je prie pour qu'on me pardonne mes erreurs, mes péchés …

_Tu n'as pas surpris mon secret_

_Déjà le cortège s'avance_

_Mais il nous reste le regret_

_De n'être pas de connivence_

_La rose flotte au fil de l'eau_

_Les masques ont passé par bandes_

_Il tremble en moi comme un grelot_

_Ce lourd secret que tu quémandes (4)_

Sirius, je t'aime et rien n'y changera, ni l'oublie, ni la crainte. Si tu veux m'abandonner, fais le vite parce que s'il le faut je ferais ce qu'il y a à faire. Porte ou pas, fermée ou ouverte. Voile maudis ou volonté détruite, Amour interdit ou peur incertaine. Je ne peux t'avoir que dans la mort, alors laisse moi te tuer une seconde fois !

**¤¤¤**

(1) Poème d'**Apollinaire** « Que lentement passent les heures » extrait de « A la santé, V » du recueil **Alcools.**

(2) Vers extrait d'un poème de **Ronsard**

(3) Strophe extraite d'un poème d'**Apollinaire** « L'amour est mort ». Extrait lui-même du « Vitam Impendere Amori » du recueil **Alcools**.

(4) Poème d'**Apollinaire**, « Tu n'as pas surpris mon secret », _idem_ que (3).

* * *

To Be Continued


	5. Chapitre 4 ¤ La vie continue

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous !Ce chapitre a été assez dur à écrire même si ça était vite. Je le trouve très noir même si quelques zones d'espoirs subsistent … J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, c'est sans doute mon préféré depuis le début. Il est selon moi, très décousu, c'est comme ça que Hermione vit pour l'instant.Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, je peux vous dire que ça fait vraiment très plaisir et ça nous redonne envi d'écrire. Merci aussi à ceux qui n'en laissent pas mais qui lisent quand même … Bisous !

**Note (2)** : Je m'excuse mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver un titre convenable. Impossible d'en trouver un qui me plaise. Si jamais vous avez une petite idée, faites me la parvenir, merci ! ;)

**Résumé :** Sirius est tombé, Elle se retrouve seule, sans amour, sans Lui.. « Je ne peux t'avoir que dans la mort, alors laisse moi te tuer une seconde fois … ». De retour à Poudlard, tout s'enchaîne, la vie continue, pour elle aussi ? (Hermione-Sirius)

**Rating :** K+

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi dans ce chapitre, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Je revendique (quand même ! lol) l'histoire et l'intrigue …

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **La vie continue

Et la vie continue. Enfin, elle continue pour eux. Pas pour moi, pas pour nous.

Quoi qu'il dise, Remus est comme Harry et moi, on ne peut pas vivre, on survit.

La vie est si risible quand la mort frappe, tout me semble noir, tout me semble gris. Tout est terne, froid, pâle, rien n'a la couleur d'antan, plus de passion, plus de tendresse.

Dans quelques temps, on devra reprendre le cours « normal » de nos vies, retourner à Poudlard. Bien sur, les élèves ne seront pas forcément au courant de la mort de Sirius, ils continueront leur misérable petite vie, ils riront à la Grande salle, ils dormiront dans le cours de Binns, ils souffriront dans celui de Snape. Et nous, qu'allons nous faire ? Rire, nous ne savons plus. Dormir, pourquoi faire, pour faire d'autres rêves sombres, d'autres cauchemars, pour revivre et revivre le moment où Sirius m'abandonne une deuxième fois ?

Rien, rien ne nous attend, et c'est là la bien triste vérité. Pas d'avenir, pas de futur, plus de rêves et plus d'espoir.

Je suis retournée chez mes parents pour le reste des vacances, ils ne comprennent pas et je ne peux pas les en blâmer. Ils me semblent insignifiants maintenant, suis-je encore humaine pour ressentir tout cela ?

Je range dans mon tiroir secret, que Sirius connaissait, le fruit, l'hommage, la preuve de notre amour.

Parce oui, saviez vous, Sirius et moi sommes unis.

J'éclate de rire, de dépit, de tristesse, de colère aussi. Je me fais peur.

Unis par le mariage, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare …

Elle est arrivée plus vite que prévu cette mort, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à ses côtés, on a vécu tant d'épreuves, relevé tant de défis … Avec lui, j'aurais pu soulever des montages et assécher des océans entiers …

Et me voilà, seule, dans ma chambre de jeune fille. N'aurais-je pas du habiter avec lui après notre mariage ? Pourtant, je n'ai jamais goûté à la vraie vie conjugale. Je suis devenue une femme pour lui, j'étais sa femme ! Et maintenant, que suis-je ? Une veuve … Veuve à 16 ans, presque 17, vous imaginez ?

Je rigole encore, je me rappelle, lors de la cérémonie …

_« Hermione et Sirius, vous êtes à présent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Unis par le corps, par le cœur, par l'esprit, par l'amour et par l'âme. Pour toujours, jusqu'à votre mort et dans l'au-delà. Pour toujours._

_- Moi, Sirius, je jure de t'être fidèle, de t'aimer et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je te protégerais, je fabriquerais un nid d'amour pour toi, et même dans la mort, je t'aimerais, je veillerais sur toi. Rien ne nous séparera, ni la mort, ni l'oubli, ni le temps._

_Moi, je le regardais, émue, tellement heureuse. Je touchais mon ventre, posant ma main alors que celle de Sirius la rejoignait … Nous étions pleinement heureux, mari et femme, bientôt papa et maman. La vie coulait en moi, l'amour vivait en nous et tout était comme un rêve. »_

Ses paroles, si belles n'étaient finalement pas si sincères …

Et j'ai perdu deux amours, j'ai perdu mes deux vies, j'ai perdu mon cœur. Je sais que Sirius m'en a voulu, même s'il m'a soutenu. Moi qui avais toujours dit que je ne méritais pas de vivre, je perdais la vie qui était en moi. Douce ironie, non ?

_Petits enfants petits enfants_

_Vos ailes se sont envolées_

_Mais rose toi qui te défends_

_Perds tes odeurs inégalées_

_¤_

_Car voici l'heure du larcin_

_De plumes de fleurs et de tresses_

_Cueillez le jet d'eau du bassin_

_Dont les roses sont les maîtresses (1)_

Dans ma vie, j'ai tout gâché, j'ai tout détruit. Mon bébé est parti, mon amour l'a suivi … Est-ce pour cela que tu es tombé Sirius, tu ne pouvais plus me regarder ? Oh, si tu savais comme je m'en veux, comme je me hais pour ça … Mais j'avais ton amour, je t'avais toi pour sortir la tête de l'eau, combattre mes démons et sourire au soleil. Tu as été mon monde, et maintenant, tout s'écroule autour de moi. Comment veux-tu que je vive sans toi ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu que la nuit était tombée, mes parents m'appelle pour le dîner. Je mange peu, comme d'habitude, je suis morose, je suis raide, droite, je suis malheureuse, je suis résignée et rien ne peut changer cela. Et ils ne voient rien, ils pensent que je suis triste, seulement triste et mélancolique. Je les regarde, amère, tente un sourire qui se fane bien vite.

Les journées se déroulent, lentes, longues. Je ne dors pas la nuit, je ne peux pas, les larmes coulent sans s'arrêter. Je pleure un amour qui n'existe plus. La nuit, je la crains tous les jours. Avant, je la bénissais, je pouvais rejoindre Sirius, je pouvais l'aimer, maintenant, je ne peux que le pleurer.

Finalement, je m'endors à l'aube, comme tous les jours, je me réveille vers 11h, rarement avant, parfois plus tard. Je picore, je dois déjà avoir perdu plusieurs kilos, j'ai des cernes sous les yeux, le teint pâle, la mine sombre. Je glande la première partie de la journée, je reste assise sur mon lit, sans rien faire à part penser. Je me lève enfin, je vais sous la douche, je reste longtemps, j'évite de me regarder dans la glace. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai peur de mon reflet. Je sors rarement, ou alors seulement la nuit, comme ça je peux pleurer en regardant Sirius, en regardant les étoiles. Je ne sors jamais dans la jardin pendant la journée, je ne veux sous aucune façon regarder les roses que ma mère chérie tant. Je ne veux pas me rappeler, et pourtant, toutes les nuits, je ne fais que ça.

J'ai honte de moi, et les jours passent, sans aucune nouvelle d'Harry. Je ne lui en donne pas non plus, mais je ressens sa peine, sourde, muette. Il est comme moi, il est orphelin maintenant. Harry avait vu naître l'espoir sous ses yeux quand Sirius l'a tiré de sa triste vie chez les Dursley, pour mieux pouvoir l'enfoncer.

Je reçois parfois des lettres de Ginny, j'y réponds sans empressement, sans joie, sans volonté. Je reçois, tout à mon malheur des lettres de Ron. Il pense vraiment que je pourrais un jour l'aimer et que je lui appartiendrais … Je ne lui réponds pas.

Dumbledore m'a envoyé une lettre, me demandant si j'acceptais le poste de préfète vu les circonstances. J'ai répondu par l'affirmative, cela m'occupera, je l'espère. Et j'aurais un dortoir spécial, je pourrais pleurer à ma guise. Je me demande qui peut bien être le second préfet en chef, et j'espère secrètement que ce soit Malefoy. Avec lui, au moins, pas de sourires forcés, pas de mots gentils, il n'aura pas pitié de moi.

Remus est absent, je crois qu'il est parti à l'étranger, c'est ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais pu. Je lui souhaite de pouvoir rester longtemps, loin des yeux accusateurs du monde sorcier.

A ma plus grande surprise (qui se caractérise par un faible « oh ! »), il ne reste que deux jours avant la rentrée.

Je suis partagée entre l'envie d'y retourner, et le désir de me laisser dépérir ici. Si je continue au même rythme, d'ici un mois, j'atteindrais les 25 kilos … Au moins, je pourrais faire le concours de la plus belle anorexique …

Humour dérisoire, humour noir, tout est désopilant.

Je n'ai rien à faire, alors je décide de faire ma valise, en la préparant, je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas ouvert un livre de cours depuis un moment déjà. Sentiment vivifiant, sentiment de faiblesse. Je n'en ai pas envi … Ron sera sûrement content, cette année, il ne m'aura pas sur le dos à cause des révisions. Qu'il bousille son avenir s'il le veut, j'en ai plus rien à foutre …

Esprit amer, sentiment de dégoût.

Je suis misérable …

Ma valise faite, je décide de ranger ma chambre. Il faut dire que j'y vis pratiquement 24 heures sur 24 depuis quelque temps. Je ne distingue plus la moquette sur le sol tant il y a d'objets, de vêtements sales ou propres et de mouchoirs usés sur le sol … Tiens, là aussi, je gagnerais le grand prix de « La plus grande utilisatrice de mouchoir ! ».

Ironie macabre, sentiment funeste.

Je me dégoûte.

Sans doute aurait-il mieux fallu que je ne la range pas. Malheureusement, je retrouve une photo, en noir et blanc, on ne distingue pas vraiment de forme, tout est flou. Oui, il s'agit bien d'une échographie.

Peine incommensurable, sentiment de honte.

Je ne peux pas poser un regard de plus sur cette image, je la déchire, j'ai l'impression que les dernières forces que mon corps gardait se sont concentrées sur mes doigts qui s'acharnent sur la feuille glacée.

Je m'effondre, sourdement sur le sol, et je m'endors, sans que les larmes ne sortent. Pourtant, je n'ai plus l'habitude de mes anciennes larmes retenues. Peut-être ais-je déjà trop pleurer mon bébé. Je l'ignore. Je dors d'un sommeil sans rêve, c'est encore pire.

Je me réveille, ma tête tourne, j'ai du me cogner lors de ma chute. On est le lendemain, tard dans l'après midi. J'ai dormi très longtemps cette fois, pourtant je suis si fatiguée. Mes parents ne sont pas venus me voir, la porte est fermée à clé de l'intérieur. Ils n'ont pas eu l'air de s'inquiéter.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je ne fais rien. Merveilleuse déduction. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon cerveau et d'être complètement conne. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon esprit, ma faculté d'expression. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma langue, de toute façon elle ne me sert plus à grand-chose … J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mes yeux, je ne vois plus rien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mes jambes, je reste là, vautré sur le sol. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma bouche, mes lèvres ne se poseront plus jamais sur celle de Sirius. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mes oreilles, je n'entends plus, je ne suis plus.

Et pour la première fois, j'ai envi de mourir.

D'un côté, je n'ai pas peur de la mort, j'ai l'impression de vivre en elle depuis que Sirius est parti. D'un autre, je suis terrorisée, morte de trouille de retrouver Sirius et qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, même dans la mort.

J'ai toujours cru que l'amour dépassait tout. Finalement, tout n'est que futilité dans la vie.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus à ça qu'un son se fait entendre sur ma fenêtre. Un hibou est dehors, attendant que je l'ouvre.

Alors qu'il me donne la lettre, il ne s'empêche pas de me donner un coup de bec. C'est bien ma veine …

C'est une lettre de Harry, j'ai peur de l'ouvrir. L'enveloppe est légère, comme s'il n'y avait rien dedans.

J'ouvre, mes mains tremblent.

Je déplie la feuille, de l'extérieur, elle est toute blanche. Finalement, il n'y a qu'une phrase d'écrite …

_Là où on s'aime, il ne fait jamais nuit (2)_

_Harry._

J'ai du mal à comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Surtout que le seul endroit où je peux voir Sirius, le seul moment, c'est dehors, la nuit …

Je reste sceptique à regarder cette phrase, le hibou est toujours là. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ce n'était pas Hedwige. Il attend sûrement une réponse.

Sans réfléchir, je prends un morceau de parchemin, une plume et je réponds …

_A l'envers des nuages, il y a toujours un ciel. (3)_

_Miss B._

A l'époque, je n'avais pas compris toute l'envergure de cette discussion « inter-lettre ». Je ne m'aperçus même pas que j'utilisais pour la première fois le nom de Sirius, certes raccourci mais quand même …

Je donne la lettre au hibou qui me regratifie d'un coup de bec …

Je décide de jeter toutes les lettres de Ron, d'un coup sec, je les jette dans la poubelle comme si un regain de force me revenait.

Je regarde ma chambre, me demandant ce que je pouvais aussi jeter …

J'attrape des papiers, des bouts de tissus (je me demande d'ailleurs d'où ils sortent), je les déchire, je jette les morceaux par la fenêtre.

La pièce se vide, c'est fou comme il y avait tant de choses inutiles. J'y passe un moment, le soir tombe, je continue, j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose qui me tient à cœur, finir de ranger ma chambre. C'est un but à atteindre. Le bureau apparaît enfin, et là, je vois toute une série d'enveloppe rose pâle sur le coin droit du bureau.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité, j'ai l'impression de ne plus me souvenir de ces lettres.

A croire que j'aime la souffrance parce que je les prends, délicatement, respectueusement.

J'ouvre la première enveloppe, il y a comme une odeur de rose. Je lis la première lettre et j'ai mal.

_Mon ange,_

_Ce temps passé loin de toi m'effraie. Qu'il me tarde de te revoir, de passer ma main dans tes cheveux, de caresser avec douceur tes joues, de pouvoir t'embrasser, tendrement, passionnément. Qu'il me tarde de pouvoir te dire 'Je t'aime', de regarder tes yeux chocolats, de rire avec toi._

_Tu me manques mon ange, je ne cesse de penser à toi, à ton esprit si intelligent, aux courbes de ton corps, à tes seins et à tes lèvres si douces._

_Ce matin, je me suis réveillé, un goût âpre dans la bouche, un goût amer, comme si quelque chose me manquait, si quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Oui, tu n'y étais pas. Tu n'étais pas là, à côté de moi, dans ce lit qui me semble si grand pour moi. Viens vivre à la maison Hermione, pourquoi t'y refuses tu ?_

_Il me tarde mercredi mon ange, de pouvoir à nouveau te serrer contre moi …_

_Je tiens à te dire que je n'ai pas pu en parler à Harry. Je suis désolé mon amour, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces pour l'instant. Tu sais comme je t'aime, mais dès que je vois les yeux de mon si cher Harry briller car son parrain est là, je ne peux pas le décevoir, le rendre triste. Pardonne moi mon ange, de ma faiblesse …_

_Je suis désolé, désolé si tout ceci te semble impur. Je sais que tu as du mal à accepter que l'on se cache, et ce n'est en aucun cas par rapport à toi, je n'ai pas honte mon cœur !_

_Je me suis longtemps rappelé en songe ou réveillé, notre nuit, celle si magique que je m'en rappellerais tout ma vie. Le soir où tu m'as dit oui, tes yeux brillants._

_Je te laisse mon ange, Kreattur vient encore me déranger. Il y aurait soi disant une fuite dans le four. Il me prend pour un con oui ! Enfin, je ne vais pas t'embêter pour si peu, je dois m'y faire c'est tout …_

_Prends soin de toi mon ange …_

_Mercredi, ce sera mon tour, et ne t'inquiète pas, je chérirais tes lèvres et ton corps des miennes …_

_Je t'aime petite rose …_

_¤Sirius¤_

Oui, je dois aimer la souffrance. Je repose lentement la lettre, j'ai le courage ou la faiblesse peut être d'en prendre une autre … Elles doivent être espacées dans le temps parce qu'après la mort de Sirius, j'avais une telle haine à l'encontre de ces lettres qu'elles ont valsé un peu partout dans la pièce. C'est ma mère qui a du les ranger. Je me demande si elle les a lu, mais de toute façon, je m'en fous.

_Hermione,_

_Je dois dire que la soirée d'hier m'a surpris. Pas que ta petite robe m'ait déplu, au contraire. Pas que ton sourire enjôleur m'ait froissé. Pas que ton décolleté m'ait déçu, sûrement pas. Tu m'as étonné, dans le bon sens du terme je veux dire._

_Et tes remarques cinglantes et acides m'ont plu aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un humour noir pouvait sortir d'un esprit si aiguisé et d'une bouche aussi merveilleuse. Sache que tu utilises à merveille l'ironie Miss …_

_Bref, comme ton invitation, ta proposition ou plutôt ton appel à l'aide le demande, je vais répondre par l'affirmative …_

_Oui, je serais ravi de te donner un cours de langue pratique. En effet, il me semble très important de régler au plus vite les barrières que la langue nous impose. De plus, il faut savoir qu'à notre époque, son emploi est de plus en plus important, ainsi, notez mademoiselle qu'il vaut mieux se diversifier et apprendre de nouvelles expériences._

_Je me ferais un plaisir d'être votre prof pour deux ou trois leçons, parait-il aussi que vous ayez un peu de mal avec le sport ? (N'en voulait pas à vos amis qui ont vendu la mèche, je sais être très persuasif, croyez moi …). Je me propose ainsi de mettre mes compétences à vos services Miss._

_Votre jour sera le mien, votre heure sera la mienne._

_Avec tout mon dévouement,_

_¤Sirius¤_

Oui, je sais très bien me faire du mal. Je crois que la lecture de cette lettre m'a fait plus de peine que l'autre. Peut être parce que Sirius est moi n'étions pas encore ensemble. La fatigue tombe, rapidement, et comme d'habitude, je sombre dans le sommeil, habillée. Je dors sur le sol, dans toute ma misère et j'écoute la pluie tomber au dehors. Et je me dis que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.

Le lendemain, c'est le jour du départ. Le retour à Poudlard. C'est fou ce que j'ai envi de retrouver tout le monde …

Oui, il avait raison, je sais parfaitement utiliser l'ironie. Je descends à la cuisine, je mangeotte, je réponds à mes parents par monosyllabes.

Je remonte, et pour la première fois depuis un moment. Je me vois dans la glace, je ne me reconnais plus.

Je finis ma valise, je vais me préparer, je me lave, tout a un goût de déjà vu.

J'essaie de m'arranger sinon les autres ne me reconnaîtront pas. Je fais du bon boulot, je me reregarde et je me trouve presque jolie.

Je descends, je fais la bise à ma mère, je n'ai pas un regard pour elle alors qu'elle me dit de bien travailler et de ne pas faire trop de bêtises.

Je sors de la maison, sentant le vent sur mes joues, je monde dans la voiture, mon père m'attend déjà dedans.

On arrive vite à la gare, pas un mot n'a été échangé. Au moment où je m'apprête à partir …

« Ecoute Hermione, je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien. Il y a un problème. Je sais que tes relations avec ta mère ne sont pas faciles, que vous ne vous comprenez pas, mais fais un effort, parle lui s'il y a un problème. »

Pourquoi ne me propose t-il pas de lui parler à lui tout simplement. Il a peur de mon malheur, peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter ce que je lui dirais, peur de ne pouvoir m'aider ?

De toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je n'ai jamais accordé ma confiance facilement, encore moins ces derniers temps, et si je devais me confier, ce ne serait sûrement pas à lui ou à ce qui me sert de mère …

Je peux être dure parfois, heureusement que ma pensée n'a pas dépassé mes lèvres …

Je lui fais un sourire, forcé, crispé, comme ces derniers temps.

Je descends de la voiture, je ne lui fais pas de signe, je pense qu'il ne s'y attendait pas de toute façon. Je m'engage. Pour la première fois depuis 6 ans, je n'ai pas peur devant le mur.

Je le traverse, et me voilà dans ce qui était mon monde.

Je monte vite dans le train, je ne veux pas traîner. A peine montée, une chevelure rousse me tombe dessus. C'est Ginny, je souris plus pour lui faire plaisir que sincèrement …

« Salut ! Tu vas bien ? »

A ton avis ?

« Ca va … et toi, Ron a pas été trop lourd pendant la fin des vacances ? »

Elle me lance un regard lourd de sens. Tout cela me semble si futile.

« Au fait, tu as pensé à me ramener le livre que tu m'avais promis ? »

Je la regarde, atterrée …

« Quel livre ?

_-_ Ben tu sais, un livre moldu, on en parlait pendant la dernière année à Poudlard. Ca s'appelle _La Vie en Rose_ (4), ou un truc comme ça … »

Ca me semble dérisoire, je ricane doucement. Je me penche, j'ouvre ma valise, je fouine, je cherche. Et finalement, je le trouve, je me rappelle l'avoir mis. Je me demande comment j'y ai pensé. Je lui rends et elle me fait un sourire.

Alors que je me penche pour fermer ma valise, une couleur rose me frappe.

Les lettres de Sirius !

Elles sont là, dans ma valise. Je ne sais pas comment elles ont atterri ici.

Je préfère ne pas y réfléchir tout de suite, je referme vite la valise et je suis Ginny jusqu'à la cabine.

Là, on me saute dessus, Neville, Ron aussi malheureusement …

On me pose des questions, je réponds évasivement. Et je le vois, je vois Harry. Il est si pâle, peut être comme moi. On dirait qu'il vit à moitié. Il a la tête posée contre la vitre et regarde paresseusement dehors. Le train démarre. J'ai hésité, puis je m'approche de lui.

Il se retourne surpris, et me prend dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça. Mais j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, une voix froide se fait entendre.

« Miss Granger, on vous attend dans le compartiment des préfets. »

J'avais complètement oublié. J'essaie de me recomposer, je sors sans un regard pour les autres. Je marche, silencieusement, Rogue devant moi. Je sais qu'il a mal, pas autant que moi, mais il a mal.

J'ouvre la porte, Malefoy est déjà là. Assis sur la banquette, la tête en arrière, les jambes écartées qui retombent. Je dois dire que dans son style, il est pas mal. Je rentre, Rogue me fait signe qu'il arrive plus tard.

Je m'installe, en face du Serpentard. Au bout d'un moment, il se redresse et me toise.

« Tiens la Sang de Bourbe. T'as passé de bonnes vacances avec Potty et Weasel chéri ? »

Pour une fois, ça me fait sourire. Je veux dire, un vrai sourire, pas un factice comme je fais à Ginny.

Je lui souffle quelques mots …

« Merci Malefoy »

Il a l'ai estomaqué, oui, y'a de quoi …

« Pourquoi Merci ? »

Il me demande ça vivement, presque violemment.

« Merci d'être toi et de ne changer pour rien au monde »

Je suis sincère, il le sait, et c'est ça qui l'étonne le plus. Il se contente de hocher la tête, de faire son sourire malfaisant et il retourne à sa position. Une année avec lui, ça risque d'être mouvementé …

Finalement Mc Gonagall arrive avec Rogue. Rapidement, ils nous font le topo. On écoute à moitié. Le train s'arrête, je descends. Je retrouve Harry, Ron et les autres dehors. On s'avance, on rentre dans le château.

Sentiment de vide.

On rendre dans la grande salle, on s'installe. Le choixpeau chante.

Sentiment inexistant.

La répartition commence, les élèves rient, les professeurs parlent. Peeves jouent des tours aux premières années, les préfets demandent le calme. Certains fantômes se présentent, des élèves pleurent, d'autres hurlent leur joie.

Je croise le regard de Malefoy dans toute cette effervescence. J'y lis le même que le mien.

Sentiment d'irréalité.

¤¤¤

(1) Poème d'**Apollinaire **extrait du recueil **Alcools.**

(2) Proverbe africain

(3) Citation de **Mûhammad Al-Faytûry** extrait de **Norin et Tarabay**

(4)** La Vie en Rose** – Mode d'emploi. Livre de **Dominique Glocheux** aux éditions Albin Michel. « Petit manuel du savoir vivre, pour apprivoiser le bonheur en savourant 512 propositions, maximes ou conseils. Voir tout en rose. »

Numéro 135, page 67 : « Rire guérit tous les bobos. Dépassez la dose prescrite … »

* * *

¤¤¤

Musique écoutée pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre :

**_- Toxicity,_ System of a down** (en particulier Forest, Atwa, Science, Shimmy, Toxicity, Psycho et Aerials)

_**-** _The Scientist,** Coldplay**

_**- **_74', 75',** The Connels**

_**-** _Behind Blue Eyes,** Limp Bizkit**

_**-** _Si je pouvais seulement lui manquer, **Calogero**

_**-** _Nothing else matter,** Metallica**

_**-**_ Knocking on heaven's door,** Gun's and roses**

**¤¤¤**


	6. Chapitre 5 ¤ Retour à Poudlard

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un chapitre bien moins long.Il y a plus d'action, plus de dialogue, moins de « psychologie », je m'en excuse mais les choses changent. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione n'a pas oublié Sirius, et son cœur n'est pas près de lui laisser la paix !

**Résumé :** Sirius est tombé, Elle se retrouve seule, sans amour, sans Lui.. « Je ne peux t'avoir que dans la mort, alors laisse moi te tuer une seconde fois … ». De retour à Poudlard, tout s'enchaîne, la vie continue, pour elle aussi ? (Hermione-Sirius)

**Rating :** K+

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Joanne Rowling. L'intrigue m'appartient quand même …

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **Retour à Poudlard

Y'a comme un gouffre en moi, et il s'agrandit, et il s'agrandit.

Je suis dans mon lit, si froid, si vide. Je suis de retour à Poudlard, avec tout ce qui incombe de responsabilités. Les cours, les devoirs, les amis, mon boulot de préfète en chef. Je vais enfin m'occuper l'esprit, peut être que ça me permettra de ne plus y penser.

Tout à l'heure, on a passé la porte ensemble, Malefoy et moi.

Mon cœur s'est serré quand nos pas se sont coordonnés ensemble, mon cœur a tremblé quand j'ai entendu sa respiration à côté de moi, mon cœur a vibré quand on s'est frôlé, mon cœur a crié quand il s'est éloigné.

Moi qui croyais que mon cœur était brisé, voilà qu'il respire de nouveau.

C'est une bouffée d'air, un air noir et monoxydé.

J'avais l'impression d'être Drago, et il avait l'impression d'être moi.

Je me retourne dans le lit, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Le repas a été long, Harry n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Ron a été lourd, Ginny faisait déjà les beaux yeux à un Serdaigle, et moi, moi je n'étais pas là.

Je décide de rouvrir mon journal intime, depuis sa mort, je ne l'avais presque pas touché.

C'était trop dur, à présent, il est temps de regarder mes démons en face.

Dans le noir, les yeux fermés, c'est toujours plus facile.

Je lis, ces pages de bonheur, et je ferme les yeux, doucement.

Le sommeil m'emporte, je vie dans le souvenir, je m'imprègne du souvenir, mais j'y meurs dans ce souvenir.

**'ooo'**

Une panthère noire s'approche, et une fille court.

Elle s'enfonce dans les dédales du château sombre, la mort aux trousses, la peur au ventre.

Le souffle court, elle se retourne, son ombre disparaît, elle n'est plus rien.

La panthère la rejoint, plus amicale qu'à l'accoutumée, la jeune fille s'approche.

Nez et museau nez à nez, face à face animal.

Les yeux de la bête, bleu acier, gris électrique jauge les yeux noisettes.

La bête montre les crocs, se jette sur la fille terrifiée.

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups …

Affectueuse, la panthère lèche l'épaule dénudée, quatre coups de langue. Elle a donné son amitié …

**'ooo'**

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups violents, quatre coups frappés à ma porte …

Je me suis réveillée légèrement en retard ce matin. A vrai dire, le réveil ne fut pas banal …

« Miss Je Sais Tout, il te reste 10 minutes avant le cours de Métamorphoses, c'était juste pour te prévenir ! »

Il claque la porte en partant, pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse toujours des sorties théâtrales ?

J'arrive essoufflée mais à l'heure en cours, il ne reste plus qu'une place à côté de Pansy, je m'y assois, contrainte et forcée alors que Malefoy me lance un regard méprisant.

Ron me regarde, étonné, interrogateur, Harry, lui a les yeux vides, le regard hagard.

C'est bizarre, mais à cet instant, je me sens déconnecté de ce qui m'est arrivé, je me sens simplement bien.

Il suffit d'un autre regard vers le Survivant pour que je revienne à la réalité …

« Bonjour à tous ! Vous voici en 6ème année, vous devenez plus grands, et j'espère plus matures et travailleurs. Le niveau de Métamorphose a été haussé cette année par le Ministère de la Magie, souligna t-elle avec une moue ironique, en conséquence je vous demande encore plus de rigueur que par le passé. »

Les murmures s'intensifièrent, Neville commençait déjà a paniqué et je devinais sans l'avoir vu le teint blafard de Pansy à mes côtés.

Je suis ravie, enfin un peu de concurrence face à moi. Le niveau ne va plus être celui d'un haricot …

Mc Gonagall nous prévient qu'on restera avec notre partenaire actuel (qui est sois disant passant Pansy pour moi) tout le premier trimestre. Je saute de joie à cette idée, des petits clowns danse la macarena dans ma tête.

C'est bizarre que Pansy n'est pas encore sa bouche de parfaite petite pétasse pour m'insulter.

Après quelques petites informations de plus, le travail commence déjà. Il s'agit de métamorphoser un morceau de bois en un morceau de viande. C'est pas si simple que ça, il faut réussir à lui donner l'aspect de la viande mais aussi le goût et l'odeur. Il me tarde de relever ce défi.

Il me faut deux essais pour réussir parfaitement cette métamorphose, je me suis presque inquiétée.

« Oh, regarde, moi j'ai métamorphosé mon morceau de bois dans une viande blanche, ça doit être du mouton ! Regarde, Drago Malefoy, lui c'est du bœuf, Harry Potter, euh, ça doit être du lapin. Et toi Mina c'est quoi ? »

J'entends sa voisine lui répondre qu'elle en a strictement rien à foutre. L'autre ne s'en formalise pas.

« A mon avis, la viande, c'est une sorte de psychologie. Regarde, Malefoy, c'est du bœuf, c'est une viande rouge, saignante parce qu'il est cruel, impitoyable et qu'il aime sans doute le sang. Ben oui, comme il va devenir Mangemort c'est un peu obligé. Enfin, je devrais peut être sortir un livre : « La psychologie de la métamorphose en des viandes bovines ». Ceux qui ont de la viande blanche sont plus calmes, plus réservés, beaucoup plus patients. »

Cette fille, c'est Sam Cooper, la folle des Gryffondor.

J'entends Mina souffler derrière moi. Je l'ai jamais aimé, mais là, j'ai de la peine pour elle.

« Et puis, ceux qui ont du lapin, ils doivent être tristes. Regarde comme Harry est mal en ce moment, il a le visage pâle, on dirait un cadavre ambulant. Et puis, il a du prendre ses vêtements dans une poubelle non ? »

Tout le monde a entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire.

Je retiens mon souffle, comment Harry va-t-il prendre ça ?

Les Serpentards explosent de rire, Malefoy le premier.

Tout le monde se moque de Harry, enfin, les verts et argents. Les Gryffondor se taisent, certains sont rouges de colère, d'autre terriblement gênés.

« Ou bien peut être que c'est Rogue qui l'a aidé à s'habiller. C'est une bonne idée, pas vrai Mina ? »

Mina se lève, excédée.

« Excusez moi Professeur, on ne peut vraiment plus changer de place ?

- Non Mademoiselle Johnson, vos places ont été attribuées …

- Mais j'accepte même de m'asseoir à côté de Granger ! »

Elle me lance un regard ironique. Conasse, et dire que j'ai eu de la peine pour elle.

« Veuillez vous rasseoir Johnson. Reprenons le cours à où il en était … »

Elle se rassoit, les Serpentards sont toujours un peu agités.

« Et, je n'oublie pas. 5 points en moins pour Serpentard pour agitation en cours. »

Le cours se poursuit jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme vacarme retentisse.

On se retourne tous pour voir que le bureau d'Harry a explosé, il est dans une colère noire.

Comment a-t-il fait ça ?

Je vois Mc Gonagall qui panique un peu.

« Weasley, emmenez Potter à l'infirmerie, donnez ce mot à l'infirmière ».

Ron s'empresse d'exécuter les ordres pendant que Mc Gonagall tente de calmer les esprits.

C'est le brouhaha dans la classe, même Mc Gonagall est dépassée. Le cours se termine et en rangeant mes affaires j'entends Lavande parler.

« C'est encore de la faute de Malefoy tout ça ! Il a dit à Harry que si l'autre était mort, c'était parce qu'il l'avait mérité. Et après tout s'est accéléré …

- Ouais, c'est pas cool ce qu'il lui a dit, n'empêche que Drago a un beau ptit cul ! »

Je hausse les sourcils. Alors c'est Malefoy qui est la cause de tout ça, pourquoi je ne m'en suis même pas doutée …

Calmement, je me dirige vers mes appartements, et c'est malgré moi que je fais claquer la porte en entrant dans la pièce.

Il est là, tranquillement installé sur le canapé, à me regarder de son air narquois.

J'ai envi de lui faire bouffer sa connerie arrogante !

Je croise les bras, je le toise, moi aussi je peux être forte à ce jeu.

« Explique toi Malefoy !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Granger ?

- Ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de méta, ne me dis pas que lécher les bottes de Voldemort ne te suffis plus, il faut encore et toujours que tu enmerdes le monde !

- C'est pas ma faute si le balafré ne tient pas le coup …

- Non mais ça va être de la tienne si mon poing va rencontrer ta jolie petite joue !

- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur, sang de bourbe ?

- Peut être que tu n'as pas peur de moi, mais tu n'as pas non plus peur de te prosterner devant un sang mêlé ! Tu n'as pas peur non plus de rester sous les jupes de papa, hein Malefoy ? Tu n'es rien, ni plus ni moins qu'une vermine, un rat à exterminer ! »

Malefoy se leva d'un seul coup, en deux enjambées il était devant moi. Il m'a attrapé par le coup et m'a collé au mur.

« On ne me parle jamais comme ça Granger !

- Parce que personne n'ose te dire la vérité Malefoy. »

Il m'a lâché violemment, il m'a regardé les yeux exorbités, et là, je n'ai plus rien compris.

Il m'a giflé, et il est parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Alors, ça, si je m'y attendais !

J'ai fini la journée comme je l'avais commencé, dans le brouillard.

Comme un automate, je me suis dirigée vers ma chambre.

Je me suis allongée, je ne savais même pas quelle heure il était.

J'ai frotté ma joue, j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir la marque rouge.

J'ai laissé les larmes couler.

La journée a été dure, j'ai pleuré longtemps.

J'ai beau donné l'impression d'être forte, même à travers mon journal, même à travers mes penséesmême à travers mesparoles. Je ne suis qu'un miroir brisé.

Je ne suis qu'un pas grand-chose et je n'yvois rien.

J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la seule à être cassée en deux.

Sirius, je pense à toi, à chaque seconde.

J'ai l'impression que chaque murmure que j'entends, chaque minute qui passe, chaque couleur que je voie m'éloigne un peu plus de toi.

Pourtant, ce n'est jamais qu'un voile qui nous sépare.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu.

On se retrouve la prochaine fois avec le nouveau chapitre.

Gros bisous à vous tous et vous connaissez le chemin vers la review ! ;)

**Lila Flow**


End file.
